PrinceOV
by Scatterbrain911
Summary: Egostical flirt who loves Jazz, dancing and not working. He falls for a waitress while hopping in a swamp. Love him or hate him, here's an ametuer's version of what's going on in his crown.
1. He was Very Charismatic

**Why I am doing this? Because no one else will.**

* * *

New Orleans: the grandiose American city of Jazz! The birth place a jazz! It filled the lofty streets- as did the jazz people. Such wonderful citizens American are, so lighthearted and busy with music and dancing! I was meant to live in this marvelous city- filled with musicians and chic women. New Orleans was a perfectly happy place with happy, beautiful people which lead me to think of the wealthy Bouff. How Mr. La Bouff mention has a grown-up but not prehistorically old daughter. Pretty women were abundant enough here so worrying about whether Ms. La Bouff was unattractive didn't linger.

Lawrence found me eventually and began yapping. Trying to squish the fun with 'realism'. The silly Fat Man wasn't wrong about my lack of fortune. My fate was either marry into wealth or, chuckle, get a 'job'. Of all the humorous things Lawrence does, suggesting I get a job is the most hilarious. No, no, Lawrence 'getting into the music' is much funnier. HAHAHAHAHA! Bless his artery-clogged little heart.

Dark shadow looms over, companied with tall slender gentlemen in black top hat and cane. A doctor of black magic; palm reading, charms, potions? Dressed in charm this couldn't be as evil as the skulls implied. Lawrence didn't see the intrigue, of course, accused the charming doctor of being a charlatan. The bewitching doctor was rightfully offended and invited us in. The door slowly opened by its self- the doctor was mesmerizing. His shop was dark yet hypnotic with puppets and other funny dolls. The tarot readings were very accurate and promised me all the wealth I once had. I was destined for riches again; my perfect lifestyle would stay perfect. Poor Lawrence would never know how to be as happy. I wasn't surprised, not everyone could be a charming, devastatingly handsome prince.

The scene shifted, Lawrence looked excited (very unnerving) as did the Doctor. The masks started smiling; the doctor's cane conjured a giant purple horned mask. Serpents came from behind the chair coiling around me, bonding me tightly. The Doctor's face became a skeleton, and colors started to whoosh around the shop. Fear and panic? Yes, they were easily seen coming. A thin hand grabbed my wrists then a sharp bite on my finger. That finger turned green, the whooshing green spread to my arm. My limbs were squeezing, compressing really inside myself until there was no self to be squeezed. The wicked Doctor's deep, gravelly voice said to not blame him. To blame his friends on the other side….

Not enough air. I was still being compressed, gasping for breath. Numbing feeling around the small, smooth room I was in. the walls felt like glass. Feeling painfully dizzy I started banging against the glass. A delicious, small flow of air came from the top. I went towards the top and the roof came off. I was in a bigger room then saw a crack of light. I pushed open the doors to see a room that was far too big. I looked down, it seemed like two stories but saw the knobs and realized it was in a cabinet. Realized my hands were green and small…my torso unimpressively unbuilt and green… legs twice as long and green…hairless head slimey and mouth larger than my beautiful face required….AHH! the doctor turned me ugly and deformed! While in panic I fell from the cabinet. It hurt but the self-disgust had me twitching. Hysterical mumbling in a fetal position then a nice slap in the face by myself. Five or so minutes of calming breathing, I decided to find a mirror to see the damage. Everything was huge; so I was a small, slimly, green creature with long legs and rubbery skin…..like a frog…..hyperventilating occurs again for a respectable eight minutes. **Well, it is not slime, it is just secreting mucus**. I hopped on to the opened window ceil. The long jumps were impressive, that's something. Looking outside the window I saw it was night, looking into the window's glass I saw my frog-self. At least I was still a great looking frog…but that couldn't beat my fabulous human face.

Curse that charismatic witch-doctor! If I had my human hands I'd command the Madlonian army to trample him! Thinking of revenge I heard dull ball room music. Looked toward the east to see a large, glamorous mansion with lanterns. A party? Probably the ball of Mr. La Bouff. People who are coexistent with evil magic!

Hopping away from the large party goers who could unwittingly stomp on a cursed Prince, I went towards the shadowy backside of the house. There was the slightest sound of singing. Interested , I jumped on the window ceils of each floor until I saw a balcony to the right. There was a girl.

The girl was in a blue dress that clung to her slender, still nicely curved, umber body. The dress had a respectable showing of her ample bosom, long neck and a very pretty face. The lips were full enough but didn't overrule her whole jaw, a cute nose with exorbitant eyes. The color seemed brown but they had a shine to them, unlike the usual flat mud-brown eyes. Her black hair was in a boring bun that had a tiara in it. A princess! That would explain the beauty.

She looked dismally at the sky, mumbled something then looked apprehensively at the sky. Held a paper to her chest and made a wish? I hopped on to the rail next to her while her eyes were closed. She opened them: slight surprise, a cute little pout then exasperated.

With her pretty face in a gloved hand, the princess mumbled with annoyance, " Very funny…so what now? I reckon you want a kiss?" Her comment sounded sarcastic but she **was**talking to the Prince of Maldonia.

It was instinct to respond to a woman with charm, that's the only way I know how to speak-"Kissing would be nice, yes?"

She screams and hastily retreats backwards into the room would've been insulting if I wasn't a frog at the moment. She crashed into the self of stuff animals- which also had the lamp. The light went out, the princess was under the dolls when I started my begging.

"I'm sorry! (Less desperate)I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you-" a bear came flying towards me. Then a rabbit! She was attacking me fast and hard.

"You have a very strong arm, Princess," (another doll) "ok, PLEASE! Put. The monkey. Down!" the monkey was plush but she threw straight so it did knock me down. I had to get closer to this Princess before she found ceramic dolls.

"Stay back or I'll- I'll....!" she had a book in her hands; I saw a desk and jumped on it. Leaped really, the extra back strength was new and I didn't know it well enough. So I did a small summer salt, shocking myself a teeny bit.

"Oh wow, (time for introductions) allow me to introduce myself; I am Prince Naveen-" extreme force crushing me down in one smack- the book "...of Maldonia". I mumbled out the corner of my mouth, of my swelling head.

I weakly tried to stand, head still swelling- she was unusually strong for an average girl.

In a confused voice, she started saying something but I only started to hear when she slightly shouted in an accusing voice-" hold on, if you're the prince- then WHO was that waltzing with Lottie on the dance floor!?" the impact of her voice made me wobble over again.

Whoever was waltzing was having a finer night than me, for certain. Annoyance wasn't needed at the moment, least she believe I was the Prince I am. "Sigh, all I know is one minute I am a prince, charming and handsome, cutting a rug- (webbed feet were slippery! Annoyance got its moment) and the next thing I know I'm a tripping over these!"

I pointed my hideous little green foot at her; she looked disgusted then ready to whack me again.

"Wait, wait-(though I tried to block my once beautiful face, I saw the title of the thin book) wait! I know this story! The Froggee Pruto!" amazing! I had the exact answer in the exactly right person!

"The Frog Prince?" the Princess asked, not understanding but gave me the oversized book. The book was almost as beautiful as the Princess in that moment!

"my mother had the servants read this is me every night!" it was so easy I was laughing. I showed her how simple my epiphany was by flipping the pages of during and after the princess kisses the frog prince!

"Yes! Yes! This is exactly the answer! (I turned to the beautiful Princess) You must kiss me".

The Princess put a hand on her curved hip and said in the most revolted tone yet-"Excuse me?!"

She didn't know who she was about to kiss- what a deprived girl who needed reassurance. "You will enjoy, I guarantee (I stroked my bald head, out of habit, where urban curls usually were) all women enjoy the kiss, of Prince Naveen. Come, we pucker."

At that moment my lips puckered my throat expanded to three times the size of my body. Then contracted to as it was before: strange but no reason to dwell on a slight flook.

"That's new." I said with my most beautiful smile; happy to still have that.

The princess was so impressed, "Look, I'm sorry, I'd really like to help you but I just (she folded her arms and turned her fine, exposed back to me) do NOT kiss frogs." She the last word in such with such disgust, the panic came in.

"Wait a second! On the balcony, you asked me..." I couldn't have picked the most unromantic Princess in the world. Luck was not that cruel, as a Princess she should love this story.

"I didn't expect you to answer!"

I would actually have to beg." oh but you must. Look, besides being unbelievably handsome, ok, I happen to come from a fabulously wealthy family. Surely I could offer you some sort of reward, a wish perhaps?"

It was insane for me to bribe a woman into a kiss but she did look more considerate.

"Just...one kiss?" She held up one finger to make her point more accurate.

I did the same, in irony. "Just one (the imagined the after affects of her seeing my glorious human face) unless you beg for more." Only fair to warn her; I licked my lips- or meant to. My new tongue covered more than alluringly needed.

She still looked disgusted but sucked in a breathe, closed her eyes and leaned in. I puckered again and heard her gag. She turned away from me, bending over as if sick and started murmuring to herself. Manically trying to convince her into kissing the world's most experience& renounced lover. It was so funny. I humorously grabbed a bottle of perfume and sprayed some into my delicious mouth. It was expensive smelling strawberries and lilacs.

She turned again, looking determined and quickly planted her full, ruby red lips onto my own.

When I didn't feel any more pressure, I opened my eyes to see and feel my unchanged form. How ugly it was, how disappointing that fairy tales weren't at all true. I expected the Princess to make another gagging sound but didn't see her any where. Strangely I looked down to see her dress in a pile- empty of the lovely girl. But there was something wiggling in the silk.....Dear Gods!

A small bright-green frog with the Princess's pretty brown eyes looked up at me. "You don't look that much different but how'd you get way up there? And how'd get all the way down here in all this- GASP." She looked in the mirror on the floor, screamed at her amphibian form and leaped on the dresser next to me.

I fell back giving her space, she was about to have a panic attack; justifiable but unnecessary. "Easy Princess, Princess easy!"

"What did you do to me!!? I'm green and I'm slimy!" As she said this her hand pulled mucus from her new little head.

"No no, it is not slime." I took her racing little wrist, which wasn't so little now that we were the same size. "You are secreting mucus." That should be far more dignifying than slime.

Her eye twitched; looking like furious wolverine she grabbed my throat. The force in her jump had us fall off the dresser, on to a rocking horse then- I don't know how- we were soaring out the room. The events that happened next were fast and clear.

Drum set, music shift from waltz to up-beat. We jump into the puffy pink dress of a voluptuous woman, she falls but sees us at the hymn of her dress, screams then a dog comes at us. The now frog Princess screams she can't run so I scream to her to hop. I did, crashed into the buffet tabled, we shared a giraffe head then out legs got tangled in some balloons. The flabby dog was coming so I tried cutting the strings for an escape. The Princess was pleading with the dog.

Princess- "Stella wait! Stella it me, Tiana!" she said this when I cut the last string and we were rising.

The shocked dog -"Tiana?!" then fell onto a table catapulting a cake which was launched onto two men eating.

The Princess almost fell struggling with her shock, it was a bit annoying. I grabbed the shaky girl, trying to make her hold onto the string.

"Stella just talked to me! The dog just talked to me!" Yes, a talking pooch is so exciting; like being a alive isn't enough.

"You know, if you're gonna let every little thing bother you, it's gonna be a long night."


	2. 2Day 0ne w the Shrew

I do not own Disney songs or characters. but I do enjoy them.

* * *

We had traveled to the less human-inhabitant part of Louisiana. It was getting stormy while I told the princess of how I of my unfortunate tale.

"Voodoo!" she said in outrage in the same second of a strike of lightning. "You mean to tell me all this happened cause you were messing with the Shadow Man?!"

As if I was accustomed to her country's local fiends and magicians. The rain had started.

"He was very charismatic!" Anyone outside this country could've made that mistake.

"Uggh! It serves me right for wishing on stars. (Her expression was cutely cynical) the only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work!" Freaky philosophy for a girl who must come from a life of regale splendor; she must be attempting humor- it was unsettling how convincing her comment was.

"Hard work? Why- why would a Princess need to work hard?"

Slight shock, followed by a perfectly calm fact that she wasn't a princess but a lowly....

"A...a waitress! Well no wonder the kiss didn't work! You lied to me!" the charming, the bribe, I, Heir of Maldonia(!) actually had to beg for a kiss from a servant!

She wasn't even guilty! "Nu- uh-uh, I never said I was a princess!"

Despicable servant-woman! "Well you never said you were a wa- waitress! (I was too angry to vomit but in my mind I would've. Getting on my royal knees for a waitress!) You were wearing a crown!"

"It was a costume party (she said slowly), you spoiled little rich boy!" The commonplace servant's attitude made my green skin crawl with annoyance.

"Yeah, Yeah, well the egg in on you face because I do not have any riches! (Her disappointed shock was lovely!) Yes, I am completely broke!" I laughed at the karma! This was the first time I was proud of my disposition- it tasted bittersweet on my tongue. Mostly sweet!

Then there was a pop – "Uh-oh..." the branches were popping the trapped balloons so we fell into the gloomy, smelly swamp. The waitress missed the branched that slowed me down but I did drop on her hard. My head was spinning; the waitress was under the gray water, under me. She came up with moss covering her. Wobbly but her anger kept her head clear.

"You said... you were fabulously wealthy!" yes, the only reason this waitress would have to kiss me- my pride wasn't wounded, just fueling my annoyance with her greedy attitude.

"No no, my _parents_ are fabulously wealthy (my elbow felt funny, but my head lacked the care for it while I argued with the waitress) but they cut me off for being a (saw reason for funny feeling, a giant-) LEECH! LEECH!" I wiggled it toward the princess to take it off me.

"You're broke! (She kicked me down while pulling it off) and you had the gall to call me a liar!" I saw shrew throw the bloodsucker into the mouth of a huge, hungry fish. We ran away, I tripped and she fell on top me. How dare she accuse me of blasphemer!

"It was not a lie! I fully intend- ahh! (Giant evil bird the waitress pulled me away before it sunk it's beak into my regale frog flesh. But near death wasn't enough of a distraction) I fully intend to be rich again once I marry Miss Charlotte La Bouff, if she will have me."

I was hopping, she ridiculously tried running while yelling- "You're a prince!?"

Dumb question. "Obviously!"

"She'll have you!" she yelled this while we fell off what seemed like a cliff. I slammed my valiant head on a log first. The waitress sounded more composed in her new demands." Alright, so once you two are married, you are gonna keep your promise and get me my restaurant..."

How could this servant ask for a fruitless reward for doing nothing for me! "Not so fast, I made that promise to a beautiful princess, not a cranky wai-(logs coming closer) why are those logs moving?"

Seeing their eyes, nostrils and sharp teeth all around was more terrifying than the other swamp monsters. Bloodsucker, Prince-eating monsters and a carnivorous waitress....'things shall get better', I'd think if not for the approaching razor filled mouths.

The alligator we were on lifted and turned it's huge neck around so say with 72 bladed fangs "I got dibs on the big one."

Jumping into the water, just as the horned monsters all came snapping at us, we avoided a painful death. For that moment! The waitress somehow jumped into a tree, I saw her in a burrow. My back to the trunk, I whisper to her to lower a vine. The alligators were thrashing in the water, searching in themselves to find my royal flesh.

"Find your own tree!" the waitress whispered brutally. Oh right, she's a greedy bloodsucker who'd only help a fellow if she got something out of it! The gators noticed me so pride had to be put aside for living.

"Alright, hep me get out of this swamp and after I marry Charlotte I will get you your restaurant!" I was praying then, in my mind, when the vine came. I made it in right before the giant malicious lizards snapped me. I was safe for the moment and a bit chilly. I noticed the waitress on my left. She might be stingy and cold but even as a frog she was a pretty girl to look at.

"Well , Waitress, we're going to be here a while so we might as well get (I put an arm around her petite frame)….comfortable". Insert charming smile, start snuggling- PAIN!

The waitress punched me in the flimsy frog abbs. Hard! "Keep your slimey self away from me!"

She spat that very fast, as if my mere touch was infectious! An infuriating woman! "I told you it is not slime! It is mucus!"

* * *

Sleeping in a tree wasn't relaxing but I was tired enough to sleep deeply. Then was woken by a bang at the head. If I left this swamp with a stable head it'll be a miracle.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Gators are gone."

I followed the early-bird voice out the hole of the tree. The waitress, Tiana, had already built a raft of drift wood. She either had sleeping issues or was just efficient. Hmm, not so terrible except for being bossy and cranky.

"We gotta get back to New Orleans and undo this mess _you_ got us into." She said this while pointing at me with a sharp stick. As if blaming me for her being a waitress.

I jumped down, still a nice advantage in this unpleasant mess. "I was not the one parading around in the phony-baloney tiara".

Fighting wasn't necessary; she sighed and started to paddle. She's efficient, so I did my part and made a make-shift ukulele. "Music to paddle by."

"I could use a little help!" The waitress commented.

"Oh? I will play a little louder". I did as she asked, it's been a while since I heard _Dipper Mouth Blues_. The waitress started to complain, again, when I heard rustling in the water. She gasped, I turned around to see a giant's row of razor teeth.

It was the last seconds of our lives so the waitress and I jumped into each other's arms in fear. I thought of my hundreds of female friends then heard the trumpet part of _Dipper Mouth Blues_. Opened an eye to see a very pudgy alligator play a trumpet; play it beautiful& soulfully. Too cool!

"Play it, brother!" I grabbed my ukulele and we played a very fine amateur version of the tune. He was a great trumpeter! Better than a professional human!

At the end he laughed and grabbed my arms and started to swing me around! Finally, a creature with spirit! I was started to feel down by the waitress- but only a tiny bit.

"Where you been all my life?" the happy gator asked, swinging.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" that was a more fantastic question.

"Why the bayou's the best school in the worl. (He said this while fabulously twirling his trumpet.) All the great play the riverboat. (he looked yearningly) oh Louis would give anything to be up there jamming with the big boys."

He had the most amazing skill for a big lizard, people couldn't deny that. Even the alligatorness couldn't top that. "So why don't you?"

"Oh I tried once (he made a bitter expression) it didn't end well."

This was a twisted country- evil magicians and stingy waitresses could run in society but not blessed alligators. How sad and crazy life was for people here.

"Well it was nice meeting you, uh, Louis (the waitress started to drag me to the raft) and thank you kindly for not eating us but we best be on your way."

Louis looked disappointed. "What? Where ya'll goin?"

"To find somebody to break this spell." Stated Tiana.

"What spell?" the gator asked curiously, his tail curled around his trumpet.

This was gonna be a shock for him but he had the heart to take it. "Brace yourself, my scaly friend, we are not frogs. We are humans."

Louis laughed til he fell backwards; his spherical belly covered the whole of him. Then seriously asked "Ya'll serious?"

"I am Naveen, Prince of Maldonia (he looked impressed, rightfully. Then I remembered the stiff paddling) and she is Tiana, the Waitress. (less impressed, I warned in a whisper) do not kiss her".

The waitress gasped, then her quick-temper flared. Here comes the complaining. "Now wait just a second, this goon got turned into a frog by a voodoo doctor and I-"

"Voo doo? Like the kind Mama Odie do?" Louis was cringing in fear.

Funny name for a supposedly scary person. "Mamam who-dee?"

He illustrated the mystical witch with chilling details. She had magic and spells, all kind of hoodoo.

The witch sounded like a divine angel. The waitress agreed, we asked at the same time with equal enthusiasm. "Could you take us to her?"

Louis did not sound willing. "Through the deepest, darkest part of the bayou filled with pricker bushes and hunters- with guns!? (clam& certain) no."

He lay against a tree and started playing a little tune. The waitress' face fell as if asking once was the only opportunity. How easy she gives up on the funny gator. Pff, silly girl, Louis had cravings just like she did; persuading him would be just too easy.

"Watch and learn. (I said as I leaned against the sweet melody)Louis, it is too bad we can not help you with your dream. If only you were smaller, less toothy. You could play to adoring crowds without scaring. Anyway, enjoy your loneliness, my friend. (So long)Abinaza"

One brunette, two brunettes, three brunettes…

Tiana was doubtful -"Cute, but it's not gonna…" Five brunettes.

Louis, very excitedly-"Hey guys, I just got a crazy idea! (he was practically dancing) what if I ask Mama Odie to turn me human too?!"

I happily grabbed Tiana we leaped onto his scaly head. "Louis, you are a genius."

He agreed, jumping into the water; splashing everywhere. "Hallelujah!"

The mood shifted into something much jazzier and entertaining. Louis was a better than the most excellent trumpeter. He had rhythm and moved surprisingly graceful for such a large fellow. He sang eagerly about his soon-to-be fame as a human. Splashed everywhere, it was thrilling; I found another ukulele and joined his desire-filled song while we rode on his back.

"_When_ _I'm myself again I want just the life I had_ (grabbed red petals and threw them like confetti) _a great bit party every night. That doesn't sound too bad_"

The waitress rolled her eyes. It didn't matter; I hadn't lost my magnetism for all women. "_A red-head on left _(enter a pretty crimson butterfly) _a brunette on my right_ (another pretty, dark butterfly and a generous amount of gold butterflies) _a blonde or two to hold the candle and seems just about right_ (while leaping into the butterflies) _hey Louis? Life is short when you're done you're done_ (the monarchs caught me- as beautiful women should react) _we're on this earth to have some fun, and that's the way things are _(I was looking at Louis upside down, he approved my philosophy)."

"Tell it brother!" said a sensible Louis.

"_When I'm human, and I'm gonna be! I'm gonna tear it up like I did before _(I rolled and hopped on to Louis' tail, winking at the ruby butterfly. She was the cutest of them all.) _And that's a royal guarantee"._

Then a stick started to scatter the butterflies. It was held by a jealous girl-frog.

"You are getting _married_!" she loudly reminded me. I'd have to give up women for fortune….not a fair or fun thought.

"Uggh, right (it helped to know the rest of the world's women mourned with me) I guess I'll just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind me." The butterflies waved sympathetically as the floated away.

It was the Waitress' turn. "_You're modesty becomes you_ (she took my ukulele and gave me her whacking stick.) "She started to rant about responsibility. It was decent only because her singing voice wasn't so awful, even during a dull lecture. I broke her stick and used it as a drum. Try as she might, she couldn't keep fun from following.

We sang together "When _we're human, and we're gonna be-"_

Louis- "_I'm gonna blow my horn!"_ and he with great talent.

Me- "_I'm gonna live the high life_" bet on that!

Tiana, uninspiringly- "_I'm gonna do my best to get my place in the sun."_

Louis became stuck in the hollow tree we almost passed through- it was the finale, Tiana& I continued to sing while Louis sneezed himself out of the tree. We skidded fast out, creating a huge wave. That, was the most I had in the last twenty-four hours.


	3. 3Too Wonderful a Disaster

Princess& the Frog (c) Disney

* * *

It was night now. Tiana was going on about her restaurant to Louis. She was less surly while talking about her life-long goal. Nice to hear some redeemable, even happy fact in her character. Something that gave her a spark instead of that glow of anger she usually got towards me. Towards Louis she was friendly and almost sweet- towards me she was disapproval and always annoyed. The conversation was pleasant, unlike her heated jabs, but they were talking about Louisiana's food. So spicy and tasty- mostly good comfort food…

"Oh please, Louis. You two are making me so very hungry". A fly went by, it mesmerized me. Unintentionally, my tongue shot out towards it. "Interesting."

I was a frog now, as Naveen-the frog I hopped into the water, swam neck to an area swarming with dinner.

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked, not thinking of our new instincts, or how the buzzing didn't know I was new at hunting.

"Shh, you are frightening the food…" I thought of my archery lessons when I was younger, and aimed at the bugs.

Catching nothing, I fell backwards when the fierce tongue retracted. Remembered how my arrow hit a gardener passing by then in the leg. "This is harder than it looks". I said, trying again, the tongue- my tongue- curled around a branch. It retracted, still holding onto the branch, and slammed into my mouth. The impact jiggled my mind a little.

Tiana giggled in the background at that, I couldn't blame her. I probably did look foolish. Kicking the branch out, I saw a lightning bug on a cotton plant. Closed an eye and made a perfect aim for it. It was fun trying to catch dinner this way.

Not knowing Tiana's self-thinking tongue did the same in the exact moment; our tongues caught together, we retracted into each other. Mouth on mouth, unpleasantly, I murmured a 'hello'.

She pushed me away, we argued about how to untangle. Her wiggling made it worst.

Louis came back from the long grasses. "Ya'll find anything to eat yet? (Seeing us) Oh my. Hang on, ol Louis got it covered".

Despite his good intentions, Louis twisted us worst until my whole body was wounded to the whiney waitress. "How's that?" he asked.

I liked Louis too much to think him incompetent. No matter how convincing the present evidence was.

"This could be a little better…" The waitress said with a slur.

Louis had a serious thinking look on him. "You know what this needs? A sharp stick! Be right back" he left with a spring in his step. You couldn't hate the jolly gator, he was too likable.

Tiana, not so much trouble disliking. "This is all your fault!"

As if I hadn't heard that enough in the last hour. We started to argue again. She was the most maddening person- not just woman. No one ever blamed me for some much in my life time.

"Hoooo, well looky here!" the little bug we tried to eat came back. He had a drool to his speak. "Girl, I guess you and your boyfriend got a little carried away, am I right?" Winking and nudging at us.

Someone finally said something more insulting than Tiana could ever try to. Accusing me of lip-smacking with this infuriating servant. She agreed whole heartedly; as if I my lips weren't good enough for her.

"Let me shine a little light on the sitchuation…" thought it took him a while, but his rump started to brighten. It being so close, while inspecting us was a bit annoying. His speech was funny. As was when he squeezed in between us, the feeling of him roaming mine and the waitress' too close bodies.

In not too long time he had the end of my tongue and pulled us apart. We snapped out. My respect for the little bug came to light.

"Bout time I introduce myself, my name's Raymound (he spelled out with his light) but everyboty call me Ray."

A good fellow who still spoke oddly. "Pardon me but your accent ...it's funny, no?"

"Ahh I'm a Cajun ,bra, born and bred in the bayou. Ya'll must be new around here".

What an inane understatement- "Actually, we are from a place far, far away from this world"

"Go to bed," he said in an all-knowing kind of tone" ya'll from Shrevport?"

It was too far off that it threw me off for a second, I shook my head "No, no, no, no. _We_ are people."

"Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo witch doctor." The waitress said with spite. I just smiled at the firefly; he didn't seem to be the type to judge. He would understand not everyone is perfect.

"Well there ya go." He said while nudging me. Carefree little fellow, I liked that.

"And we were on our way to Mama Odie's ," Continued Tiana "we think maybe she can-"

"Whoa whoa, Mama Odie? (she nodded) well ya'll headin' the wrong direction there, _cher_." Not something a hungry Prince with grumpy-unfriendly- companion need to hear."What kinda chuckle-head told ya'll to go these a-way?"

Louis came jumping out the long grass (shocking Ray), very proudly pointing at a stick.

"I FOUND A STICK!" He had a big, jolly smile. For the first time, Tiana and I shared cynicism at the same thing.

"Louis…" Tiana said in her more-than-average-annoyed tone, folding her arms. "Ray here says you've been taken us in the wrong direction."

The jolly gator dropped his treasure, grinned a very toothy, guilty grin. "Listen, I was confused by the topography, and the geography and the choreography and…" swaying his large body in perplexity.

"First rule of the bayou, never take direction from a gator…" the little bug whispered to the Waitress.

Ray whistled. Immediately the mossy trees started to enlighten. Like thousands of little stars shimmered- or thousands of little lighting-bugs glowing above use. Amazing.

"Me and my relationals can show ya'll the way." Said the obliging firefly.

"How cool … (Achidanza)". The swamp was populated with rough, malevolent monsters but it had beauty too.

Ray flew to a branch to his relatives; they started to play music. It wasn't jazz, it was more ebullient. More folk-like, still had a fun beat. Gotta love Louisiana, good music in every street, animal and tree. I did a little rollick, not noticing the fireflies' movement until Tiana pulled me after them.

It was like following the sun, or the day. Louis danced with the fireflies, Tiana and I jumped through the patterns they made. Louis looked like he was skating on the swamp, til the bugs on his tail flew away- he slowly dropped under the water. They were ecstatic constellations- lively, fast and merry. They twirled around Louis, giving him a scanty bikini and pigtails then shot up and exploded. Like living fireworks- we road on Louis' head through the swamp after the jubilant lights.

* * *

The benevolent family brought us to a earthier path. Ray became our steadfast guide, demoting Louis to our humble traveling companion and wish-seeker. Its better, Louis is more of a pleasure-seeker, as I was, while Ray was more of an entrepreneur. Both knew how to do things to improve lives and acted on it. Concepts I wasn't so keen to follow, though part of me wished to. Oh well, I wasn't really a doer; not like Tiana.

Tiana's person confused me. There was just a block between us, but it was really one-sided. I did respect the waitress's independence, her aptitude, her craft-skills but she detested me intensely- why is that? She was very, very pretty as a human and friendly towards Louis& Ray so it couldn't be my manhood. She was acquaintances with the very wealthy La Bouf girl so it couldn't be bitterness towards the higher classes. **I **didn't really turn her into a frog so she couldn't be grudging me for that!

Not a grudge but every time I did something silly or amusing she became annoyed. Tried to ruin my fun at each moment since we met. Like she resented me for having a good time…..HA! Tiana; the proud, wily, short-tempered waitress disliked fun! Or really resented me for having more than her. She was amused by the fireflies so fun wasn't completely repulsive to her; she just couldn't comprehend having fun herself.

I felt an accomplishment for figuring the woman-frog's character. It took the offense out of her abuse towards me. I smiled while I looked towards her way. So proud and stiff she was. She was hopping next to Ray, chatting about something, through a log.

"Evangline?" Tiana asked in an inquiring tone. It sounded more relaxed than when she spoke to me.

"She's the prettiest fire-fly that ever did glow…" oh, poor Ray; the firefly was bitten but the most cancerous disease= love…for only ONE woman…. It's happened to the best of men. Regrettable but not incurable. If he flew fast, he could out fly his attachment: it would be the best for him and his female-friend. Nothing was more boring than the same person to wake up to every single morning.

He mushed on, poor soul. "Ya know I talk to Evangline most every night, she kinda shy, don't say much. But I know in my heart- one day, we'll be tagther, yeah."

Tiana smiled, she was above me on a rock. "Aww, that's so sweet."

Interesting to see her sympathetic, it was also funny to see her sucked into the wormhole of matrimony. Didn't expect her so soft-hearted; I had to interrupt."Yes, so sweet- just do not settle down too quickly, my friend (I advised Ray) there are plenty of fireflies in the swamp."

Following Tiana as she jumped down and started to walk, she grunted and picked up a stick. She then started whacking a defenseless bush. Like it was towards me, of course. For what, I don't know.

"What?" I shrugged, less agitated than usual because I knew Tiana's sore spot.

We went further into the prickly bush, she hacked the branches. She still had her female-herculean strengthen, even as a frog.

"You know, Waitress, I finally figured out what is wrong with you." I said while winking.

She didn't turn around, just grunted a "Have you, now?" while slashing another branch.

I pronounced slowly"You do not know how to have _fun. _There, somebody had to say it."

She looked over her shoulder and said in a sweet voice "Thank you, cause I figured out what your problem is too."

She was attempting humor again. "I am…too wonderful?" I smiled what have I done that was in any way, shape or form flawlessly unappealing?

The branch she held she left go. It smacked me backwards, making my eyes roll in the back of my head. Tiana suavely walked up to me with her stick, jabbing it in my direction.

"No. You're a no-count, philandering, lazy bump-on-a-log."

Women usually find my happy-go-lucky attitude charming. It tweaked me again that she didn't- but not as much as before.

"Ah ha ha ha, (coughing) killjoy!" I gently coughed.

She whipped her head back, smiling sardonically. "Whatcha say?"

"Nothing (she turned around, I couldn't stop from poking at her) a-stick-in-the-mud" I sneezed in jest.

That rubbed her enough; she turned and started poking a smiling frog-prince in the chest. "Listen her, mister, this stick in the mud has had to work two jobs her whole life-(ugh, now she was gonna start the 'you-don't-know-me' rant) - while you've been sucking on a sliver-spoon (we hopped out of the bush, then), chasing chambermaids around you're- you're ivory tower!" she said the last bit waving her arms in the air.

"Actually, it's polished marble." It tweaked me again that she thought she could read me so well. She didn't know everything ….but I couldn't deny she got quite a bit.

SWOOSH! I was in a net, looking at the pointy face of a very short man. "I got me one, boys! Ya'll get that little one!"

Oh right! The bayou humans had to be equally as awful as the bayou monsters. The little man was dribbling on how he was eat my legs and yelled for the others to catch Tiana. Panic and fear were there, but they didn't linger. A bright light shot up the little man's pointy nose and he dropped me in the water.

Realizing it was Ray, I felt relived and very happy to avoid death. Slightly disgusted he went up a man's nose, I was more awed at my good luck!

"Free! HA HA! "I made a face at the boat drifting away with Tiana struggling in the little cage. Did a little dance then realized Tiana was trapped and to be eaten by three ugly fiends.

There was panic then but not really fear in the moment. Seeing no other option, I quickly swatted my tongue onto the ship. I caught it was it reeled me in; in the most ungraceful way. I caused a thud.

"Pa (the biggest one asked) did you hear that suspicious thud?"

He angrily took off his hat, where I was perched, not noticing me at all. He itched me, so itched him so he wouldn't notice. Tiana gasped but I hushed her. His two fellows looked at us with amazement; as the big one brought a club out.

"What you two gawking at?" SMASH! It was almost too easy to hop& miss the blows. I yawned at the simplicity of it. The big one foolishly kept hitting the small one, so the skinny one had to stand up to intervene. While in the air I whispered at Tiana to leave then. Pointed the way when she seemed too slow.

Then the skinny one pointed two howl, silver hole at me. I was hugging the pointy, short man's face- if he shot me he had to shot the little man. Thinking of these gentlemen's thinking-capacity I was scared for my life. At least Tiana was safe! The little one was begging, I heard a feminine grunt and saw Tiana hop onto the gun. Pointing it away from me, towards the short-man's lowest point.

We hopped away as the gun set off. It didn't hurt him, but showed his silly underwear. They really weren't a match for us.

Tiana& I fearlessly sat on the skinny-man's foot."Watch this." I told Tiana, who grinned with impress as I croaked for the big one. He smashed the skinny-man's foot as we hopped onto his (the big boy's head). Tiana held up a finger to show me her platting her tongue in the Skinny-man's eye. Which lead him to hit the Big-boy's head. Big boy didn't mind it and started smashing his companion. He honestly seemed to enjoy us jumping and trying to hit us- not fretting hitting the other.

Eventually we stopped when the Big-one was finally hit enough to stop. The frog-hunters laid beaten, in their boat while Tiana joined my hand in hopping down. We did something together and it was fun.

"These frogs, ain't like no frog I've ever seen. They smart…"

Tiana and I hopped in front of them, viewing our cooperated beating of three large, pitiful hunters.

"And we talk too!" Tiana said with wicked amusement. That was a new one. A good new one.

Their eyes grew to thrice their normal size and paddled speedily away.


	4. 4Mince the Night Away

"'And we talk too', I like it! You are secretly funny." I said accusingly. Who would've guessed? I liked the surprise all the better that way.

She giggled appreciatively. "Not a stick-in-the-mud?" Her attitude was coolly amused. It threw me off a bit.

"Well, I wouldn't…"

"Say it…say it" it was playfully encouraging.

"Alright, you're not exactly…" I was grumbling in resentence.

"I can't hear you. I'm sorry, what?" Putting a hand to her earless head.

"A complete stick deep in the mud…" I made it sound painful to say. She giggled again and we smiled.

"ARRGH!" in shock, we turned to see Louis, on his stomach, having Ray get those prickly things off his rear.

"Easy! EASY!" the unhappy gator was in pain, holding back curses and tears.

Ray looked apologetic." oh, cher, I know we got to get to Mama Odie's lickety split but this particular extratification gonna take some time, ya."

Tiana went to stroke the trumpeter's huge nose."Oh, poor Louis."

"Ya know what would make me feel better? MERCY! Crawfished smothered in at uefa -HOLY-! With banana foster, sprinkled in pralines –oh MAMA!"

Tiana found a pumpkin while Louis placed his order.

Tiana- "How bout a swamp gumbo?"

Louis was more than supportive. Hey, if she was in the cooking mood then it would be bad manners of me to ignore her. I laid back; not wanting to get in her way, of course.

"Sounds delicious, I'll have a cocktail and something to nibble on (I laid back, and placed my feet on a nearby mushroom) while I wait, thanks".

"Oh no, no, no, no. Your Royal Highness, (she pulled my feet up and gave me a little sharp object)you are going to mince these mushrooms."

"Do what what now?" She couldn't be serious! She hopped up a bush and left me to…mince….

"Hop to it!" She demanded in the most demeaning way. I mumbled a protested but there was no result in it. Frustrated, I poked at the mushroom. Mince- what a vicious word. While it took time, mental, personal , and inner strength I cut half way through the mushroom. Wiping away the sweat, I cut the while bottom off. "One."

I heard a _phoosh,_ and turned to see Tiana had craved the top out of the pumpkin and started a neat fire. "Step aside, mister"

She pushed me aside, "Watch. And learn." She chopped the mushrooms sixty times faster than I imagined possible. And with her pretty brown eyes closed. It was astonishing. She grabbed my arms from the back. Holding my arms and synchronizing the chopping in a slower but efficient way. Her hands were firm but comforting. I continued even when she let me go. "There ya go".

It was awkward doing this, a little embarrassing. Not that mincing was shameful, me doing it feebly- I felt out of my element. "You know, I've- I've never done anything like this before."

Tiana gathered up the mushrooms bits, smiled and said "Really?" sarcastic but not harsh. We were on a peaceful compromise now.

"oh alright. But when you live in a palace everything is done for you (remembering my days of pampering were bittersweet) they feed you, they clothe you, drive you (everything for years- incredible) brush your teeth".

She was stirring the pumpkin and gave me an ironic pity look."Aww, poor baby."

"I admit it was charmed life (I finished the mushroom; I did nothing for years and enjoyed it…) until the day my parents cut me off and I realized…I don't know how to do anything".

it was the most depressing day of my life. I guess I was what Tiana had accused me of. She was never wrong, just a little too quick to see through me than I was use to. Tiana had chopping, Louis had his Trumpet and Ray had his quirky good-heart.

"Well hey (she said in a more hopeful than smug tone), you got the making of a decent mushroom-mincer." She smiled and threw a single chop at me. She was showing her sympathetic side again.

"Oh, you think so?" it was optimistic idea. Better than where I was a week ago.

"Keep it up and I just might hire you." She meant for her future restaraunt.

If she kept being funny that wouldn't be so bad. Maybe even fun. " Really?"

"No." she laughed.

"Ohh, now what was that? That was below the froggy belt" Yes, she could be very fun.

…………………….

My taste-buds went through a spiral of spiced flavors then a side-trip to paradise. Louisiana had momentous, original, tasty food- nothing I tried compared to Tiana's gumbo. She had talent….magical, fabulous talent…it was like she knew how to symphonize herbs and spices to reach their full potential. You could taste all her care, imagination and effort. It was almost like a religious experience- the flavor revealed and erased all sins of the world.

I was thinking this in my dazzled mind, half aware of the others. Ray was telling the other a story about his uncle's neighbor's cousin twice removed and her trip to somewhere or other. Hearing the laughter I assumed it was funny. It probably was, but the joke could not compare with the very yummy gumbo. Louis agreed with my ponderings, subconsciously, as he licked his sharp claws.

"Who wants seconds?" Tiana asked, enjoying the share of her heavenly stew.

"That was magifnicant (giving her my bowl) you truly have a gift" I said honestly.

She looked surpirsed, flattered then sheepish that I gave her a compliment. Maybe just a compliment at all. "Why, thank you." She said while pouring her own bowl into mine.

Ray gasped; we turned to see him ascending, looking dizzy.

"There she is the sweetest firefly in all creation…"

"Evangline?" Tiana asked eagerly.

Tiana and I hopped closer to the pound that Ray was heading. I didn't see anything, though I honestly wanted to see the little bug to win dear Ray's sanity.

"I wanna meet this girl" Louis said between slurs of licking the remains of his bowl. "Where she at?"

"How ya can miss her? She's glowin right up there in fronta ya?" he was aimed towards the sky. there was a very bright single light but it wasn't a bug of Louisiana. Ray was looking towards the brightest star in the whole sky. he started singing a devoted song to the bright dot. It couldn't be true but….looking at Tiana's stunned expression confirmed my thoughts. Singular-infatuation made good men fools.

"Ha! (Louis noticed the truth too, couldn't let Ray know that) that ain't no fire- ( smack/ the acorn I threw)". He looked down at me. I shushed him. Ray was too decent a guy to crush.

As Tiana looked at for help, I shrugged at her. All men in love were fools so why would this situation any sillier? He seemed happy singing to his silent beloved; isn't that the point of life? Indulgencing even if it's misplaced?

" J'adore." Ray said fervently.

"I adore you." I told Tiana, keeping her updated.

"Je t'aime."

"I love you," I told her equaling Ray's enthusiasm. She gave me a reproached look.

She was assuming the worst! "Just translating." I explained virtuously.

"_You're my queen of the night_ (he kissed the pound's reflection) _so still, so bright_ (it was tender little song)_ someone as beautiful as she, could love someone like me_…"

Tiana looked affectionately at Ray's tune. She looked tender. And lovely…the whole situation was, really. It was the type of atmosphere for a waltz. I thrived on women in that mood- it was a delicious feeling from time to time.

Me were sitting a frog pose on a lily pad, I took her by the hand to put us in standing position. I placed her hand on my arm and grabbed her waist, in the most modest way. She pulled away- insulting, but we were past confrontation- I pulled her closer.

"Oh no, I don't dance"

Excuses, I pulled her close again. She jumped away to another lily pad. Turned away from me, curled and defensive, she whispered "I've never danced before".

She really didn't get fun. Her helplessness was endearing. I grabbed the vine connecting to her lily pad and pulled her to me again. "If I can mince (putting her in a dance position again) you can dance."

She was wiggly, twisting this amateur was fun. Louis started playing his trumpet, improving the mood. Dancing on water (well a lily pad on water) was new. It was rather cool. Seeing her smile and twist was…nice.

Ray flew round the pink blossoms, illuminating them. It was nice, but I wanted something freer. I jumped into the water, pulling tiana with me gently, and we danced underwater.

It was weightless. Easy. Tiana was an amateur dancer but she had a flow to her. A rhythm while I twirled her. Her essence was purely exquisite. The lights and shades of the water changed. Soft , sweet pink to respectable jade. Jade resembled Tiana's coloring more than mine. Green was starting to be my favorite color.

We twirled; I tugged her closer then danced to the bottom then ricochet high; practically jumping to the moon. My partner was buoyant so it was possible. Descending back to earth, we gently slide down a plaid of grass, not breaking our harmony.

I dipped her, she look at me with glistening eyes. She did look lovely. This was usually the time during my wooing I'd kiss my pretty partner. Tiana; anarchistic attitude, righteous principles and adorable determination….a kiss wouldn't offend our dear friendship. She held my face in her tiny hand- encouragement that she wanted it too. We leaned in, into a blissful moment.

She was making the moment linger, how whimsical of her....then I heard a nervous laugh. Felt her hands on my chest, opened my eyes to see a sheepish Tiana.

She laughed awkwardly, thinking this was inappropriate for friends. I laughed on her behalf; this flet nice for friends. Friends seemed like deviant word...

"Lottie's getting herself one heck of a dance partner," Tiana reminding me of my betrothed was depressing. Marrying Ms. La Bouf wasn't squashing my freedom, more like my insides. Tiana took my hands off her body, they stung. He inched away from me, it stung harder. "We best be pressin' on"

Towards the boring married-life I didn't want; really didn't want Tiana rejecting me. It wasn't that is hurt my pride, it hurt....something. She hopped away. I tried to protest...protest what?

Protest a wealthy life I was destined for? My human form again? A woman rejecting to kiss me? Just one woman; a friend...that word made me depressed again. I looked down at my feet, confused at this insecurity of not winning the affection of one pretty woman. I was losing my hold on reality; even saw a shadow move. Then felt a hard tug.

The invisible force pulled me hard- a _shadow_! It was dragging me by the leg away fast. "Tiana!"

I was too panicked to think of why I called her instead of Louis, who was probably stronger. I grabbed on a large root but the force was stronger. I did notice Tiana (and the others) chasing after me but they were getting smaller-

SWOOPSH!

I dropped into the water. Sitting up I saw the shadow monsters getting zapped- by light? The shadows disintegrated in the instant. Catching my breathe I looked up at the huge figure in the fog. Long arms were coming from the shoulders of the tall square.

The fog shifted to show a small, wrinkled woman with a white turban, white dress and shining club.

"Not bad for a hundred-and-seventy-year-old blind lady" the sunglass-wearing woman said while twirling her sunny club. She blew out the light (it glowed like fire but didn't leave the club black).

"Now which one of you naught children been messin' with the Shadow man?" She asked :in an all-knowing, annoyed tone: as her glasses flickered light.

I knew somebody in behind was pointing at me. So I smiled my most beautiful, guilty smile.


	5. 5Golden

Mama Odie, Queen of the Bayou, waver of magic, fire clubs and vanquisher of darkness. She lived in a boat-house in a very large tree. The tree had the only light in the darkest part of the swamp. All around the tree were wrecked boats. Inside her boat were jars of eerie treasures. This was the witch we needed- the fairy-godmother to grant our wishes.

Tiana started to explain our journey while we followed the old witch. The contents of her jars were freakish, not as dark as Facilier's but still squeamishly odd. Probably how every magic person lives if you imagine it. Mama Odie didn't seem to be listening to Tiana.

"Juju!" the blind witch yelled.

A yellowish snake appeared from above, it had red slits. "Ha ha, come over here, you bad boy." The snake rubbed against her sagging cheek.

"Give a little suga now." Then started smooching it. It was rather disgusting. That stunned Tiana into silence and Louis made a gagging sound in the background.

"You just loves your Mama, don't cha?" she petted the snake, and then stretched it out into a walking stick.

"Good to see you again Ray" she didn't mean that literal" How's your grandma been?" The poor thing hit a bell, like its owner did not too long ago, maybe.

"Oh, she fine. Got in a little trouble for flashin' the neighbors again" the firefly laughed approvingly.

Mama Odie laughed while sitting in her tall chair with bottles of lights hanging above it. Her ardent snake put the footrest out for her. "I like that gal's spunk."

"Mama Odie" Tiana respectfully began again, jumping onto the armrest. I went with her, like a magnet. "We don't wanna take up too much of your time but..."

"Ya'll want some candy?" she held out her long, boney hand to show us lent, a button and a hairy piece of candy.

We politely reject the strange old lady. What time does to a witch's psyche...?

"That's too bad; it's a special candy (special the witch said?) woulda turned ya'll human." He gulped down our sweet-hope! We begged the old woman, even if regurgitated candy would've been awful but we needed it!

The croon laughed "I'm just messin with ya'll."

Thank gods, and HA! The old croon was psychic. Tiana looked as impressed and relieved at me.

Tiana smiled "How on Earth did you know we wanted to be..." Mama Odie instantly fell asleep. Snoring deeply, Tiana and I exchanged a look then I bended toward the sleeping witch's glasses.

"Uh, Mama Odie...?" before I tapped on her glasses, she sat up (the surprise made me fall) and started talking like she was awake along.

"Juju! Why didn't you tell me my jumbo was burning!" she scooted to the bathtub that was bubbling.

Louis turned to Ray in the background. "You sure this is the right blin-voodoo-lady-who-live-in-a-boat-in-a-tree-in-the-swamp?"

"Pretty sure," Ray said shrugging.

Tiana and I jumped on the rim of the tub. Mama Odie was mumbling as Tiana pleaded again. The witch stuck her fingers in Tiana's mouth, maybe saying "Try this!"

Tiana smacked her lips then said "Hit it hard with a couple shot of Tabasco and it'll be the bee's-knees". She winked, it was so cute. Then she shifted back to pleading, which Mama Odie didn't hear because she beckoned for her snake.

The snake did what Tiana said, holding the bottle with its mouth; Mama Odie tasted it again and became happy. Tiana's advice was right, I lacked the proper shock. Tiana rolled her eyes, unimpressed. She didn't give herself her deserved credit.

"That's gots some zing to it! (Clicking her heels) That's just what it needed! (facing us) now ya'll know what ya'll need?"

She knew, why was she asking?

"It's just like you said, Mama Odie", Tiana turned to me in agreement "we need to be human."

"HA!" The witch screamed pushing us both back, almost knocking Tiana into the gumbo. I reached for her, catching her, and we looked at the angry Mama Odie.

"Ya'll ain't got the sense ya'll was born with! (Putting her hands on her hips and waving a skinny finger) Ya'll _want_ to be human, but cha blind to what cha _need_!"

This was a silly accusation. "What we want, what we need; it's all the same thing, yes?" I smiled in affirmation but she whacked me with a spoon.

Why did women in this country whack me? "Oww".

"'It's the same thing?!' No it is not! You listen to your Mama now!"

She jumped back, in a springy motion and started singing.

"_Don't matter what cha look like_, (grabbing her boa as a boa) _don't matter what cha wear_.

(Juju's tail coiled around her fingers) _how many rings, ya got on ya finger? We don't care NO_!"

"_We don't care_!" said a group of pink spoonbills above.

"_Don't matter where ya come from _(she was aiming at Louis, then magically creating her club) _don't even matter what cha are _(petting her snake then changing him into the following) _a dog, a pig, a cow, a goat- not at all in here! _(Her spoonbills repeated her)"

The spoonbills started dancing around her. Mama Odie was lively for such a limp, batty old lady. The soulful music gave her the youth to dance. She started digging through her trunk, throwing a tambourine at Louis and bottle cap at Ray. The snake caught an oyster; Mama Odie took it from him and showed it to Tiana and me.

Inside the shell was a pearl, it was shiny. You could see Tiana's reflection in it. She had such lovely eyes; I smiled a bit, which made her look at me funny. I smiled guiltily; I didn't get it either. Feeling awkward I hopped in a different direction. The beat caught me so I started to swing. Mama Odie was holding a spoonbill in a shovel motion.

"_Ya gotta dig! Ya gotta dig! Prince Froggy is a rich little boy_ (she sang behind me_) ya wanna be rich again?_"

She got the mark, I turned around and nodded. She was looking down from a large podium, with the spoonbills behind her. "_That ain't gonna make ya happy now, did it make ya happy then?"_

If doing nothing is unhappy... "_NO!_" she screamed very closely at me. Mama Odie started tossing coins at me from her hands. I was happy as I ever was to see the gold.

"_Money ain't got no soul, money ain't got no heart_. (About to drown in coins!) _All you need is some self-control_ (she grabbed me by the back before I droned, I saved at least one coin) _give yaself a brand new start! Ya gotta dig a little deeper_! " Somehow she tumble-salted by air across the room.

We landed safe, me on another chest, face-to-face to Mama Odie. She didn't allow me money, so what could I have? "_Don't have far to go,"_ she pointed to something.

Ray was dancing with Tiana; who looked like she was having fun. Tiana smiling and dancing was floppy...funny...pretty.....stunning....I felt the coin slip out of my hand.

Tiana was the most frustrating woman in existence; she annoyed, hurt and challenged me. Told me when I was wrong and helped me when I needed it. I needed her; probably for the rest of my life.

I smiled, I'd become a fool...I'd never felt stupider or more elated in my life. In the background of my epiphany Mama Odie sang-

"_Can't tell ya what ya'll find, maybe love'll give ya a peace of mind. (_She poked me_) Dig a little deeper and ya'll know_". She looked wise and ebullient.

It was too easy to see.

Me, King of Maldonia, in Father's blue regal suite. Looking from the marble balcony, down at the citizens. They were happy I was back, I was happy to be looking at their queen.

Tiana, in her gorgeous human body, shining like gold. Her long gown was stranded with golden fleece, clinging in all the right places to her lovely figure. Her dark hair shined with cuts of gold stranded in, with a perfectly elaborated tiara, like Mother's, on her lovely head. Small gold freckles painted on her smooth, umber skin. Her gold full lips smiled. My queen was glowing happily, holding on my arm, ruling with me.

She nudged to look in back of us. Louis was playing marvelously on his trumpet to our children. They laughed while the fireflies tickled their heads and shoulders. They had their mother's eyes and my laugh. Then Tiana nuzzled to my neck. My dream self was use to this action, I leaned in for a happy, tender kiss.

This was a wonderful scene but thinking of my dis-heritance, I shifted to a more modest, still happy dream.

Tiana, in a large gold kitchen; demanding, shouting, slicing, whipping (cream) and other speedy actions a boss would do. She still looked stunning as the boss of her own restaurant. I was leaning in the background, mincing, when she nuzzled on my neck for a kiss. Ignoring the 'oohs' of other cooks, we tenderly kissed. Then I listened to Louis playing his trumpet marvelously to our children while fireflies tickled their ears. They had my smile and Tiana's coloring. Ray was shinning out the window, twirling with his star-love.

Hmm, laughing at the little fellow was so silly to me now; this insanity I feared was blissful. Overpowering ever nerve I had, erasing every juvenile trait the man I once was had.

Remembering I was a frog in a boat in a tree in a magical swamp, I looked for the frog version of my Tiana. She was getting a pep talk from Mama Odie about Digging Deeper at the jumbo-tub. There, Tiana would realize her heart's greatest desire- me! If I, Prince Naveen of Maldonia, the womanizer/ matrimony-atheist could fall irrevocably in love in three days then she did too. Tiana was smiling, like Mama Odie said the most personal detail in her heart. Maybe Mother& Father would lend me their French Villa for our honeymoon…

I followed them up the crow's nest, to the top of the tree. Faciler's style was the night, Mama Odie's was day. The sun was rising, glistening off her hanging glass bottles. They were different shades of light. In the branches, the spoonbills were singing their gospel, Tiana was in Mama Odie's hands, and Louis& Ray were slapping their tambourines. Mama Odie put Tiana on her turban, she had a superb voice.

"Blue skies and SUNSHINE!!!" she belted.

Tiana looked dazzling when she sang, I felt my jaw drop. She was as radiant. We needed to be wedded; very, very soon.

Mama Odie's number was done, everyone looked tranquil. Colors looked brighter, the other animals looked expectedly at Tiana; we were all waiting for her resolution.

"Well, Miss Froggy, do you understand what you need now child?" Mama Odie asked.

Tiana looked animated, "Yes, I do Mama Odie, I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant!"

She put her hands on her hips, looking so chic. She wouldn't be Tiana if she wasn't passionately focused on her life-long dream. Mama Odie dropped her when she held her head in disappointment.

Tiana had a determined one-track mind, she was a business woman; she another mind needed to help sort herself out.

"Well, if ya'll set on being human, " Mama Odie sternly said "there's only one way…"

Mama Odie stirred her stew, and then it started to glow. "Jumbo, Jumbo in the pot. We need a princess- whatcha got?"

The jumbo formed a face- a snoring little face. It was a girl sleeping in a bed in a room with plushy sheets and pillows.

"Lottie?" Tiana asked stunned "but she's not a princess…"

"Hush up and look at the jumbo." Mama Odie snapped.

So that was Charlotte La Bouff: my ex-betrothed. Hmm, poufy lips, stylish blonde hair, pudgy in a cute sort of way... heh, she hadn't met me yet so the lost she (and many other women) would feel when I was officially taken would be sad but survivable. Ms. La Bouff was cute and rich but I'd found something better. A girl who was difficult and dry and I adored her more than anything else I could ever believe possible.

In the stew, a big man dressed in a goofy king costume came in. Miss. Charlotte shrieked in excitement when he brought a little pillow to her. There was a little silver tiara on the pillow, she took it exuberantly. Tiana would never be so childish about trinkets, how were these two polar women acquainted?

"That's right, Big Daddy's king of the Marde Gras Parade," Tiana quietly put together, "so that makes Lottie….a princess."

Last I checked Marde Gras was just a colorful festival the city puts on. That's why I originally came here. But… "Does that count?"

It did, until midnight- when Marde Gras was almost over. If I kissed Ms. La Bouff, then Tiana and I would be both turn human. But we needed to go now! Tiana and I rushed out of the boat, in the background I heard Louis beseeching to Mama Odie. The back part of mind wondered how 'digging deeper' would turn him human but I was more concerned with the day's journey backwards to New Orleans. I needed to start my new life with Tiana sooner than now!


	6. 6Crash and Burn

Louis found us a boat going to New Orleans. By some strange twist of luck, a group of human musicians in animal suites confused Louis for a faux alligator. He didn't talk, just played his trumpet, which won over the troupe smooth and fast. Tiana and Ray went to cheer him on, but I stayed back.

Tiana was reluctant to show me any affection on the way back. She seemed shy to get near me; why? In my conceit, I figured she was nervous about admitting her feelings for me thinking I'd rejection them. Or she noticed mine, didn't feel the same, and was trying to let me down gently.

Thinking me unappealing to a woman- to Tiana- was sickening. This wasn't my ego talking; it was the need in my heart to have Tiana. I needed to be with her- needed to have her all to myself- to be the person she was crazy about. I could accept being second to her dream; it was a perfect place for her talent to shine. The world needed her gift- but no one would have Tiana herself but me.

With that fact notified, I knew she had to know about her future- soon. The future of she and I forever; even though telling the woman who was softly brushing me off made me uneasy. I was thinking this while I made a ring (using a necklace's bead). Tiana was honestly humble and would appreciate my crafting. I knew this, but still didn't feel as relaxed as I usually was. I was always so confident with women, usually because it was easy to fib to a girl for just a day or hour. But, while I wanted Tiana for the next eighty years and longer, actually saying it was extremely difficult.

It was about twiligh when Evangline came out. The others were enjoying Louis' performance; I was proud of my friend but too nervous to see Tiana yet.

I sighed; thinking of her was getting intimidating. "Oh Evangline (I said wistfully to the star) why can't I just look Tiana in the eye and say (what should be on one knee) I will do whatever it takes to make all your dreams come true because….(open walnut with ring in it) Because I love you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cap, you making goo-goo eyes at my girl?!" A red little Ray came at me. Ahh, that was embarrassing. I tried to explain the misinterpretation while he bit my finger.

"No, no Ray I am not in love with Evangline. I am in love with Tiana!" I was nice to finally say it out loud.

Ray stopped a millisecond, turned his normal color and smiled. "I knew it, I knew, I knew it. Come here"

Ray kissed my cheek while I told him everything I'd been thinking since the wise, playful Mama Odie's boat "I can no longer marry Miss Charlotte La Bouff (Ya'll gonna have the cutest little tadpoles!) I'll have to get Tiana her restaurant some other way. I'll get a job or two or three!"

My past self was groaning with disgust, but I really only cared about making my beloved happy. Ray shared my excitement, making a heart with an arrow through it with his light. "I'm gonna to tell _Cher_!"

Not yet, little fellow. I grabbed him quickly by the wings, and looked him very seriously in the face.

"No, I must tell her. Alone". Ray could celebrate with us during our human wedding. His family circling Tiana and I at the alter would be very nice, but I didn't need an audience during my confession. Ray agreed, ecstatic for my romance.

He'd be happier, as would everyone when Tiana and came together. Not just Ray, Louis would cry his alligator-tears of joy, Mother & Father would adore Tiana –and appreciate my more serious attitude. Old friends would laugh then be happy –deep down; Tiana's family would be charmed easily by my good-looks and class, I probably should ask her father for her hand but Tiana was a modern woman who'd like me asking 'her' for her hand.

And Tiana would be the happiest of all. I'd make sure of that. Even if I took years, we'd get her restaurant. She'd get everything she dreamed of, and I'd be all she wanted.

I'd been with every sort of woman in history- I knew what I wasn't losing. I was in love with a strong, talented, clever woman- I would be Tiana's husband. I'd be her everything- like she was mine. Tiana was my reverence, my humility, my marvel; the center of my universe; my Evangeline.

..............

"Where are you taking me?" Tiana asked apprehensively, but her tone was patient.

Climbing the side of the lit-up boat wasn't the right moment. Everything had to be flawlessly perfect, and the ideal place was on top.

"Oh, I just want to show you something to celebrate our last night together as frogs." And the start of a long life of a blissfully happy couple.

I pulled Tiana to the spot and she gasped. The perfect scene was a dinner for two; table and chairs were cups, a large champagne bottle with a rose on the side. It was a candle on the side. And the gulf in the background twinkled against the night.

Tiana was very impressed- perfect. The night looked better than nice, as did the lovely frog-girl. But her soon-to-be fiancé looked as he did the last three days; unspectacular.

It turned my rock-solid Tiana vulnerable; "All my years, no one's ever done anything like this for me..." she looked at me and laughed; amused by my supposed classy look. Well, Boe was a bit too big for me.

"It's too much, huh? (Whispers) thank you, Boe" I said excusing the butterfly. He wasn't amused but Tiana was. This was going pretty perfect still, not stiffly perfect thanks to humor.

"Just pretend you did not see that." She was smiling; I led her to her seat, pulled out her chair of course, and showed her dinner.

"Ta-da!"I said, pulling the little top away.

"You minced!" There was a teeny edge of surprise but she was honestly proud.

"I did!" she laughed again; everything was going smooth and fine; time now for my pure, heartfelt honesty.

"You've had quite the influence on me (Tiana looked delighted, I went on suavely) which is amazing because I've dated thousands of women and.... (Too honest!!!!!)"

Tiana's unimpressed expression affirmed I what I knew was really, really stupid to have said- but my mind wasn't getting a good enough cover-up.

"No no, maybe two or three maybe four (I was lying and doing so badly so _moving on_) anyway, other women "Who meant absolutely nothing to me! Best thing was to speed to the good part, but I couldn't grab the walnut.

" You could not be more different (she barely fit my past analysts of women) you are, heh, practically one of the guys". Tiana was more shocked than insulted at that comment- AAAH! My dream-weaving mouth was ruining me!

"No no no! You are not a guy (sigh, walnut behind me, insert smile, hand on shaky table) let me begin again-" Crash and burn...

Off centering the weak table, I dropped, with the minced food on top of me. The most romantic night I'd ever planned was a nightmare. Tiana was probably scared silly but I couldn't stop yet- even if the consequences were leading to hell.

Smiling to cover humiliation, "Ha, I am not myself tonight" my fabulously charming self was dead; whatever was left wasn't pulling on too well. And the reason I didn't stop then to gather my dignity was..."TIANA!" grabbing her little hand, then realizing this went on too far. "Sorry, that was loud."

She had her hand over her mouth; this was futile. "This is a disaster." I said out loud- being honest to everyone in the area (and others I can imagine laughing).

But Tiana laughed "No," she took the little parsley off my head. "It's cute."

I chuckled; I could work with being cute. So I hadn't been my fabulous self, I made her smile. Whether with grace or foolishness...heh, laughter made a happy marriage.

Tiana looked happy and lovely so I got on one and knee. "Tiana, I..."

But she got distracted by something on shore. She ran to the edge to see it, forgetting about me. This was wounding my fragile ego; Tiana more interested in a run-down old building more than me.

She looked so interested I had to guess this was about her restaurant. I went down to sit next to her. We started talking about her dream place. She wanted it to resemble her; elegant. That I agreed with but my input was something with fun. It needed class, jazz, a ukulele player; it was fun planning this with her. Tiana glowed when she talked about her dream- I loved her so happy.

She leaned against me and said, "Folks will come from all walks of life to try our food."

Amphibians were cold-blooded naturally- maybe because we were both frogs she felt so warm. But it was more practical to believe Tiana was just hottest women living on earth.

"Our food?" I picked out the best part of the conversation. Looked at the ring; she wanted me in her life; I wanted her more than anything else.

"Oh no, I mean my Daddy (Ouch!) He always wanted to open this restaurant (she looked sadly away) he died before he could see it happen. (She looked back at me and held my arm. I smiled encouragingly) tomorrow –with your help- our dream is finally coming true. "

Ahh, this restaurant was her connection to her deceased father. Touching and I liked the idea of being a part of her family but the word tomorrow through me off.

"Tomorrow?"

She looked concerned when explaining her due date for the building's payment was tomorrow; with no other chances. Seeing Tiana lose her most precious wish was heartbreaking. She didn't deserve that.

Sacrifice was the greatest expression of love. Sacrificing my heart for my love....I meant it when I said 'whatever it takes'. I sighed.

Should she at least know..."Tiana, I love...."

Looking at her patient face...a formless frog face with the most beautiful amber eyes I realized they shouldn't be trouble with trivial truths. I closed the walnut.

"...the way you light up when you talk about your dream. (She smiled appreciatively) a dream- it is so beautiful (I grabbed her little hands, looked into her beautiful eyes) I promise to do whatever it takes to make it come true." I smiled at her.

Putting the ring on her finger would've been my next step. That was impossible. Marrying was my first and now only option- but something didn't change. That was how sick having to marry a woman I cared nothing about.

We refused to look at each other for a second. This was good bye... not really if Tiana was a bridesmaid while Ms. Labouff was the bride. Maybe the dresses would be so hideous they cover her perfect, curved figure. Maybe make her look like a bloated cow. Sigh, nothing could make Tiana ugly.

The boat made a steamy honk, and a man said we were in New Orleans. Tiana and I were done here. The future I wanted died a miserable, fast death.

"I'll, uh, I'll go round up the boys." I smiled slightly at her then walked away. Tiana hadn't seen my silly walnut and never will. She'll have her dream and I'll be the one to make her happy...while holding another woman's arm.

Breaking my left arm when I was twelve wasn't so bad because it got me lots of attention from other teenage girls. Losing my inheritance and parents' respect- sad but could have hurt deeper. Never kissing, dancing or touching the woman I'd gladly and literally rip out my heart for was painful. That was the very meaning of pain. It was like my chest was being put through a grader and then burned.

I imagine this night ending with heart-burn in passion (maybe a little sinning), not like this. What would be worst? Never seeing her again or seeing her with my wife. And if she did someday get married to another- completely undeserving- man.....my lungs were being squeezed in....

Literally- by the same invisible strength of yesterday night! The shadow demons caught me and were crushing me. It was a slight relief from my heartbreak but not all that soothing.

They dragged me through the busy, flashy New Orleans city. They were fast so it was all blurry. They stayed close to the darkness. Whatever Facilier wanted me for was lost in my head. Maybe my entrails would be used in some malicious jumbo/ potion. I personally wanted to be minced and have my head smashed to jelly but had more important things do!

They pulled me through a dirty chimney into a cabin-like home, then through me into a hat. It was the top hat of the enigmatic, dastardly Dr. Facilier. He smiled his gaped tooth grin at me, grasped me whole in his bone hands.

He waved me to his shadows; in light they looked more ravaged than the ugliest things; almost as repulsive as their master.

I tried to squirm out- even though I knew my frog arms couldn't hope to pinch a grown man's. He pulled out my arm- like he did when his serpents twisted around me. "Get your filthy hands off me!"

Facilier faced me to a very round man. That shiny head and monkey face looked too much like..."Lawrence!? Why are you here?"

He smiled wickedly "Hold still, Your Eminence..."

He held up an evil looking pendant that opened its sharp little mouth to eat me.


	7. 7Egotisical Darling

Doing everything in Naveen's POV came with sacrifices. I like Charlotte, wish Faciler had more scenes and Louis' death scene was so good! I switched to Tiana because Naveen missed so much. I don't mean Tiana made her feelings obvious, I just felt like someone New.

* * *

Growing up I've had two main issues in my life.

One was being 'beautiful'. No one takes you seriously with a pretty face. At job interviews I got flattery but was turned away when they didn't allow a test run. Men nodded their heads when I finished talking, offending me through civility. Most girls resented me for getting the shallow attention of boys; not taking the time to resent me for having talent or self-respect. I learned to smile at the right moments to win a little acknowledgment. Never gained much vanity because I was too focused on getting through the self-annoyance for allowing myself to feed the masses.

I really wanted to feed the masses with real beauty; Swordfish skewer when it's the perfect opaque and the pancetta is crisp. Caramelized onion Tarts with Wild mushrooms duxelles; poached Foie Gras Paté on toasted Brioche croutons with my Riesling & Apricot mustard; toasted Crostini with Roquefort and Boursin cheese blend, topped with Red wine-Pear Jam- those things were beauty to see happen and to feel. In your mouth to marvel your mind and bring you head out of the clouds.

Sigh, bringing that joy to people was Daddy's truest goal. Wanting others happy was his dream- he never cared about money. Daddy had such a noble soul. But the world being what it is- money is always needed; even if you had honest ideals for it.

My second and much bigger issue was never having enough money. Worked since I was seven- I pulled it off by wearing Lottie's borrowed grow-up looking shoes- still never had enough. But my tips were nothing to Daddy's endeavors. He worked himself to death for his family then for his country.

I missed his spoken guidance; though I followed his principles fully. Not out of a little girl's affection- because they were right. Daddy would look down at me in pride when I got our restaurant and this crazy adventure was done.

When this was done Louis would have the pride of finally playing for a human audience in his true form. Ray would go back to his loving kin and be happy with his celestial love. Naveen would be rich again with an adoring wife and we'd get my restaurant.

That last though was misleading- almost sounded like I'd be the wife in that fantasy. Ha! That was not my destiny. That was Lottie's; my obnoxious, adorable best friend's dreams come true. What Naveen wanted most...well, sort of.

Naveen, being the lazy brat he is only wanted Lottie's wealth. She only wanted his title so they deserved one another. It was morally wrong but they'd be happy. Lottie was outrageous and deep-down sweet so Naveen would grow to like her flamboyant personality.

And Lottie would fall in love with Naveen even though he was so faulty. He's selfish, juvenile, guiltless, arrogant, all-play no-work, flirty, gregarious, sly, smart, impulsive, debonair, lovable...

I didn't like myself using that last word. It was stupid. Not because Naveen wasn't lovable; I just though I was stronger than that.

I thought I was a woman who could look over his charm to see what he really was. I saw it and was awed. He's everything he thinks he is and more....his planet size ego didn't need that information.

Any woman could tell him that he's too wonderful and I know what he'd do. Say something heart wrenchingly sweet, steal a few caresses then get bored and move on. Naveen was sincere in his intentions but he could do something with all his heart then change in the next second.

I sighed, and then mentally whacked myself. That shouldn't intrigue me! Knowing a man three days shouldn't feel so overwhelming. I shouldn't crave him to make me stupid like he did like other women. Even if he was one of the only people who got me....and those few hours he was being his romantic self were wonderful and sweet as Bourbon chocolate-pecan cake.....it was not possible.

Not for me. Sigh, I couldn't face myself after he became interested in another girl. I could take it now because I hadn't admitted to myself how important he is to me. That would lead to wanting him to stay with me only- which would kill his freedom. Dramatically, it would kill Naveen.

It wasn't snobbery- the idea of a prince marrying a waitress- Naveen just wouldn't be happy. He loved his freedom and knew the Labouff carefree style was the easy way to keep it. He'd think marrying me would chain him down- that I wasn't enough to hold him up.

So Naveen marrying my best-friend was the smartest choice. I'd get my dream while I'd see the two most pampered, beloved people in my life as husband and wife. Maybe I'd carter their wedding and bake their children's birthday cakes. I wouldn't be bitter of losing the one-sided romance I'd gone through these last three days as a frog. We'd all be happier then- much happier.

I told myself this over and over again while I watched play Louis with the animals dressed musicians. All the facts made sense but my head couldn't smooth the smoldering feeling in my chest. I ordered myself to ignore it for as long I was with Naveen.

He wasn't there watching Louis and my hold was still shaky.

Strange because he loved Jazz and Louis so he would enjoy the Troupe's practice most of all. He probably noticed my tactful brush-offs from earlier and need a little confidence boost. He was a natural flirt so he didn't notice when we were getting too comfortable. I enjoyed them too much so I had to push him away- even if rejection was unheard of for him.

He did come eventually after I asked Ray to look for him. Naveen came out looking sheepish; weird. If Naveen had been osculating some random butterfly (or any female in a fifty-mile-radius) I'd expecting him to look faux sheepish than honest sheepish.

When Naveen asked me to follow him to the top of the steamboat I figured it would be or group going away party. I was about to call for the boys when he grabbed my cheek to turn me around. He asked for me not to call the others, adding a please then smiling his cocky smile- while quickly pulling his hand back. I liked the touch (so wrong) and was intrigued (more wrong) to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked cautiously as he led helped me to the top of the steamboat.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you something to celebrate our last night together as frogs." Everything needs a celebration- that was Naveen's philosophy. When living in the moment he lived to his fullest.

I sighed inwardly again, and then gasped outwardly at the scene. It was a lovely dinner (the table and chairs were tea cups), a bucket of champagne with a huge (to my frog size) pink rose and a tall candle. The light was dim enough to see the setting and the sparkle of the gulf.

It was Naveen and I so it was all the more perfect. I let myself enjoy having this with him, alone. Just a little; but enough to skip a heartbeat. I didn't know what to do with my hands- there was nothing to that could be improved.

"All my years, (I looked at him in compliment for his lovely gift) no one's ever done anything like this for me...." I realized her was wearing an oversized bow.

I laughed; his usual causal eyes were modest- which made it funnier.

"It's too much, isn't it? (Clears throat) thank you, Boe."

The big black butterfly grunted off. I smiled as he led to me to the tea cups. He held one out for me and brought out a covered dinner plate.

"What's this?" I felt gauche for not serving the dinner but this was Naveen's catering; and I was curious of what he'd have.

"Ta- da!"

He minced; a lot of things. He looked so happy to have done that; it was so simple to me when Naveen did it I was more special. I laughed in approval.

"You have had quite an influence on me," And you on, your highness. I smiled as he continued; we were sharing the same dizzy expression "Which is amazing because I have dated thousands of women..."

Ahh, right; this was too nice. This is Naveen- who'd probably had servants make a lot of other girls theses kind of dinners. But it wasn't really Naveen to let his sultry behavior; I guess I should feel flattered he was so open with me. No, I wasn't and he was very aware of that.

"No no, maybe two or three maybe four... Anyway, other women –"he was muddling his words. It was interesting to see Mr. Smooth so flabbergasted. Naveen had half most of body under the table while he continued his confused ranting.

"You could not be more different (getting better, I leaned to try to see his searching arm) you are, heh, practically one of the guys." His usually alluring voice actually squeaked when he said that.

It made sense that Naveen talked to me as a normal person because he didn't see me as a trinket worth obtaining. Sensible but I honestly thought I appealed to him on a basic female level. This dinner was perfectly romantic and Naveen had planned for a pal?

By his panicked face I figured I let on more shock then intended "No no, you are not guy!" That was a great reassurance, really. He took a breath and put a hand on the table. "Let me begin again-"

I saw his over-confident smile for a second then him (and the minced food) smash to the floor. The Naveen who took every step with haughty style was covered in tiny chops of food. He was still smiling his Naveen smile, he took everything in stride.

"I'm not myself tonight..." he was right though even as a klutz he was charming. I covered a giggle.

He frantically covered something, and then yelled my name. "Sorry, that was loud (my giggle was louder) this is a disaster."

He looked like he failed something more important than just a dinner. So sad and endearing, I giggled. What a shame I had to reassure Naveen that he wasn't discredited- I actually liked this side of him.

"No, it's cute." We chuckled as I threw the parsley off his head.

Then I noticed the sugar mill. It looked grand even in the dark.

"Aw, there it is!" I rushed to the side to get closer. In my eyes I saw my restaurant painted and lighten and busy. I smiled with familiarity.

"The resturaunt?" Naveen asked when he sat next to me; unimpressed but not uninterested.

"Aww, can't you just picture it? All light up like the fourth of July?" It was easy to dream this with him.

"Ah yes; Jazz poring out of every window." I was more King Cole than King Oliver but liked his enthusiasm.

"It should be elegant." I thought of Naveen's smile, seared and diced scallops with lemon Vinaigrette and Neo-Baroque chandelier.

"But you gotta keep it loose," he put his arm around me and pretended to aim to something. "Let it swing." He was aiming at our sundry but compromising idea.

He had such a beautiful spirit- he gave life to everything. Naveen giving spark to my restaurant was something I liked, a lot. "You know a good ukulele player?" I asked while falsely putting my index finger to my chin. (Or where it would be if frogs had chins)

"Really? You would let me perform?" he looked honestly surprised.

"Let me talk to the owner," I looked over my shoulder, "owner says yes." It felt as easy as sautéing to talk to Naveen like this.

"Achi tanza!"he exclaimed so excitedly I almost took him seriously. I chuckled happily- we disagreed on so much and brought out the better shades of each other. Like night and day- work in equal and shine in variety.

"Folks will come from all walks of life to taste our food." I leaned against Naveen. This was so nice a night; perfect even.

"Our food?" I was enjoying our fantasy restaurant too much, Naveen sounded quietly elated by the word 'our'. I liked using 'our' for Naveen and me but that 'our' was meant for another man.

"Oh no, I meant my Daddy. He always wanted to open this restaurant. (He would've made thousands so happy- it was the world's greatest lost) He died before he could see it happen"

I grabbed Naveen's arm, even when my head knew it was wrong. "Tomorrow, with your help, our dream is finally coming true."

My plan was to find a business partner after the restaurant went steady. Right now the Frog Prince next to me felt like a partner for everything but that can't happen.** He owed me a debt and the fabulous La Bouff fortune was the way to pay it. **That was the plan but my heart didn't understand it.

"Tomorrow?" Naveen asked confused and less content.

I explained the deadline and losing my restaurant. One side of my heart almost broke at the idea of never seeing the sugar mill again- and losing three days of work but that wasn't as annoying as it could've been three days ago.

The other side felt betrayed by my brain for allowing Lottie to marry the frog Prince who put me through so much strife and sweetness….but that didn't matter. Naveen would be his idea of happy (rich and carefree) and I'd have my dream come true. That didn't sound as fulfilling as before.

Naveen sighed. "Tiana I love…"

I turned to him with a face as immobile as stone. In another girl's situation this would be a perfect time to start confessing feelings. The romantic dinner, Naveen's sloppy mannerisms, talking about futures… I knew not to feel anxious but my heart wanted to feel as full as it wanted to.

"The way you light up when you talk about your dream." I smiled; he saw and got me in ways most no one ever has. Or ever would. He was getting a sad look in his eyes but passionate too. The mix did something warm in my chest- my head had no comment on that.

"A dream- it is so beautiful..." he took my hands and looked me very seriously in the eyes. "I promise to do whatever it takes to make it come true." Naveen didn't have a serious personality so he smiled to assure me it was still him; a small, sad little smile.

I heard the captain say we reached New Orleans. Our night was over and it was time to wake up. We had dreams to make real- which involved parting so we'd have to start soon. Sooner and quicker the stabbing would go.

I smiled at him, hiding the anxiousness I was feeling. His eyes were so raw, they wouldn't connect to mine. "I'll- I'll go round up the boys."

He smiled then walked away, his head facing the floor. There was something he wanted to say. I didn't let him because I ranted about myself too much. Naveen might be proud of himself but didn't hog conversation. The dinner was lovely and would have been a great time to admit things. I should have said something- I could have listened better. I didn't and he looked disturbingly sad.

I sighed and hung my head in my hands. I wasn't being fair to myself and worst to him. Momma wasn't here and neither was Lottie or Georgia- I didn't want anyone to know I was suffering. But I needed to get this off my aching chest. The evening star was shining bright as it always has; but now she had a face and name.

"Evangline…I've always been so sure of what I wanted but now I don't know." I was so lost I prayed to her. "Please, tell me what to do."

Ray saw her as a deity and I understood that. Being wretchedly in love with someone made them ridiculously amazing to you. Even if you knew better you were still insane about them.

I was frog making a wish on a star...choosing to give my soul to my lifelong dream instead of something more risky. I was too stable and sensible a person to want risks; that was a fact. There was a plan to follow to get everything everyone what they wanted; a reasonable fact. I wanted Naveen; a very solid and dismal fact.


	8. 8Capin an' Cher

**Naveen is easy because he's so light. Tiana was fun because her feelings were so angsty. And Ray was difficult- he was my least favorite character in the movie. Why? Probably because I dislike the cheesy, stupid way Cajuns were portrayed.**

**I am from Louisiana- my mother's whole extended Canjun family have southern accents- southern drawls do exists but don't really sound like that! What is true is the plenty of zydeco, Cousins I don't know and French thrown in the mix. If you ever go- beignets and crawfish are recommended and Mare Gras was fun but is now being infested with the Saints. This movie made me appreciate New Orleans- even if it's a corny-t-shirt-tourist-trap, we have style.**

**Anyway, Ray was a better connection then Tiana's pov of the wedding float- to Naveen during the strangling- to Tiana refusing Faciler. Though it was painful, I did it for the sake of what's best. (I wrote this while hearing HIM's 'Close to Fame'- perfect!)**

* * *

Capin and Cher wer' just the sweetest dawn two froggies I'd ever ded see tageder. He'd keep Cher smilin and Cher keep hem busy, yay. Dey fill in each otter's little hole right darn true. They'd have da cutest wittle tadpalls an be so happa tagether. Just lik me an' Evangeline. Sweet, prettiful, most angel of all the girls in da world...

They like Cousin Peggy and her hubby Jobby- they disagri evrey day and nite and be the longest happi couple in da family, yay. I wanteda celebra deir appy nuperturals ba Capin wanned Cher an he all by them lonesomes fur a magicale nite unda da the distant cousins, yay.

We all hade gutton off da boat onto the prettiful people cita. Lil Louis was so happi to be playin wit the Big Boys in the people wuld. Da big bra gonna learn he betta eventaula da way he be is. Cher came hoppin missin one Capin bu it be bad juju to see da greenly bride before da numpitals , yay.

"Ray?" Cher say in dat giggly cita accensen "Have you seen Naveen?"

She looky so cooky worry ova jus a few minuents of no Capin- da jus da darniest snuggle ting n da wuld. "Look at chu ," she be lookin so sick wit da goo-goo bug. "Where da ring at?"

Cher squin her perdi oogles in noggin-mix sup, "What are you talking about?"

Capin not done admits he ga ga yet- bu he be so escited bout tellin har afta me mixy sup with my Belle. Ain't bein da babby-mout to ruin Capin's shiny mo'. "Well if Capin ain't say nuttin,I ain't gunna say nuttin- ol Ray's sealed up tygh asa drum, you ain't getting nuttin outta me, yay."

"Ray?" Cher say in a rock-cracking tune of soundin vocie-box.

"Ok, Capin say he ain't gunna marry Charlotte he gunna marry you- afta he gunna get da kiss, and ya bothe gunna get a job, get ya da restaurant." It all so happi, yay, but it Capin's talkin not moi. I cava me chatterer-box an ma butt go out. "I say tu much, huh?"

Cher tooked me whole self to har grinny greeny cheek. "You said just enough, Ray!"

All grinny, Cher whimsper sumtin to Evangeline then go hoppin glad into the people's foots.I laffted at ha gladness. She so happi she no seein the foots comin down an da trinkers da size of a tirty cousins smushin down. Lil Louis on da people's mofin thins playin his tunes and Capin not in googlin veiw. Cher was going to har Capin bu I dunt see a froggie no where. Everytin so busy-bodies an scrunched upt, yay.

"Cher, what aur we lookin fur agin?"

"Just keep you eyes out for the biggest, gaudiest float (Cher din jumped hyh on a small-brench tree) with a princess about to kiss a - " Cher make a soun like somewon beat har chess into it's self down tin outta air. "A…a frog…."

Cher were lookin at a weddin wit a fluffy bride and groon. The groon had Capin's big-self grin and Princey eyes. Tinkin of Cher's google at him he muss be Capin as a 'uman. But Capin as a goon to a another girl dat not Cher made no kindas sense, no. Dis bad, varay varay bad, yay.

"Ahh, no, dis can't be right, Darlin. Bu how you kan still be a frog? Mama Odie, she say-" bu I were not talkin to no bodyself. Cher was no dere, she wus certency getting her chess more hurfs, douh. Losin Capin weren't not possieble and Cher were beenin crust bad, yay.

I's went to da darkest paw of da rocky 'uman place. Only Evangeline's brellant light show Cher. She were huggin her's self tageda like she bought to falls every little bits eveywhere. Cher were a smart girl so she muss be tryin to figur why a froggie so in love wit ha one nite then gos off an marra anoda girl da nex nite. Sumtin vary vary wron; Cher lookid so blue.

"I know what we seend wit aur eyes.....bu, bu if we jus go bak dere, ya gunna find out ya faire tale com true." Dis were a unce in a life-lung time ting, Cher hada see it if sha waw just loak up.

"Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true." She were so chilla an dak.

She so yung, if cher culd her Eveangline's sweet wordasa confort she'd baleive Capin is duning wha he doin fa har...somehaw. "Bu, it like ma Evangline alway said to me-"

"Eveangline is just a star, Ray!" Cher cuss hot-like. Sha say my deariest is jus afulla hot-air. "Open your eyes now, beofre you get hurt..."

Seein Cher so angray an mean cause she were heartbrekin. I feelsed chilla insides me afta hearin har so unkinds ta ma Eveangline. Ma heart felts so vary vary hurts for Cher's pains. Only lusin Capin wuld make her so bittser.

Cher hopped awa, I's were so vary vary blue. I lookted up at Eveangline- I'd knows har betta than maself, I kno sha adore Cher sumtim ferce an does crool tings were rippin her insides too.

"She jus talkin outta brokenheart, da all da is," I esplained to a hurts Eveangline, den noticed ma own leaks. Cher were tu goods a girl to be showin ha means side. Dit were a great sham ta fex! Unly Capin culd ged throug ta ha.

"Come on, Eveangline! We gunna show Cher da truf!"

Wit the seriousiesness in ma, I flews ta da umans' partabration. Capin were gunna answa ta levin an hes fibbin. He no fibbin whin he say he wannda marry Cher- dat par be da unly tin dat eva makes sinse. Y he leadsing on dat yellowy 'uman were da un-giggling pare!

I gots clusa to da 'uman Capin I pipped down ma butt. Wen up ta Capin's 'uman ear- da boy shoulda stills heard me even naw.

"Cap, what chu doin, son?"

Da 'uman Capin wava e hugeo handa at ma an squeka lika litta ninna. Din he look downswerd an stomp ona long pinkish tongue. Smilin all twitsy-twirly lika unlika Capin way. Din sa in da Snootesty voice-

"Oh I do, yes, I'm for it!"

Lon pinksih froggie tongue! Wa!! Two Capins? Cher cunda't halnda so mana. I flews down to da little square da tongue twirl back inta.

"Who dawha? Is dat you, Cap?" I sees one hugea orangee eye, sactly as Cap! He muffers sumtim bu...

"I cunt hear ya! I'ma getcha outta dis box!" Taken my sniffers din fittin da hole sactly. Et taka squrimns an such an dis an dat bu I get Capin out.

"Woo-hoo!" Now, Capin usualaly a happily type fella bu he looka so angray whin da topa coman off. Is setin chilla all upa ma self, yay. Cap jumpa onta possum-Cap an grab'em necker-somtin.

Dis stranglin makem bof falls down. Cap looka knockered out, din Possum-Cap grabem roff lek. Dey go inta buildin, i flowa dem unda the daer win Possum-Cap cluse dit, yay.

Possum-Cap holdin Cap to him face angray-like din scarty-cat-like. Uh dark 'uman coma in da picure yellin at scaryed Possum-Cap. Usin he Froggie's trut, Capin take neckerleas an Possum-Cap becoma rolly-pollessy, less hugea 'uman, yay. Cap an the jelly-roll fits ova da necker din Cap throw it ta me.

"I gota!" It be hevay, now, ya. "It gut ma too!" We twos fall bu I flews asa far asa I kin go an din some. Dit ba caugh unda da daor bu - protally da derrible Shada Man Mama Odie neva agree wit.

Cause da bra be dak-hearted an evily, yay! I dun saws da shada munters comin afta ma, din see Louis playin hes play. No in da secands ta ask em so I ead for Cher. She knowada du wit it, sumhaw. Sha an Cap makes alls da darkers light! Da Shada Man juss cunldn't toucha dis!

"CHER! CHER! Dis profes what we saw ain't wa we thugt we saw!" I throws it ta ha, she catcha bu not knowings wha er Y.

I tryta esplain da Shada Man's evil necker were Possum-Cap bu da shada demas were dere! I yelleds at Cher to run, whish sha dids, yay. Bu dey ain't gunna get ha!

"Dont make ma lite ma butt!"

Bu dey asks for ita, yay! Mama Odie alwa say dat ma an all ouwa lites hurfs the darkers. So I dink ofma Eveangline an mq butt git brights up reel nice, yay! I be gettin em reel goots, yay, Eveangline be so proud! I gitten all da daker whin I kinge of da wald, "Who's nex?"

Sumtin dat notta Shada blow maself againsta rock. Reel hard lika hundrets rockes inta one. I falls ta da dirf, hurtin alls ova. Hopin Eveangline safe froma all da hurfs Ima in naw.

Din I sees a hugeoest darknessa.....

SQUISH.......Louis yellin inda backaroun.


	9. 9Need Heardbreak

I really did not want to do this!!! But if i'm gonna make Literature my college major I should learn to lie with passion! To exaggerate even when I lack the drive and doubt my own ability. This was a very serious scene; the scene that made Tiana the great character she is.

I had everything I needed to succeed for my dream. The talent, the ambition and convergence to see my restaurant soar and give Daddy the honor he was overdue. I was ready and unstoppable; then I was hoodwinked.

Everything in my life stolen- my dream, my life and my self. I never indulged and always looked forward and straight. Until I became juvenile and ceded into fairy tales and silly wishing. Until I tried to benignly get- even crave- something more.

No I was a lost soul missing a heart. The heart that belonged to my life-long dream....I shared it with something risky and reckless. Something frivolous and fragile, even though I knew better. No that split heart is shattered and blown away. The hole is tender and weak.

Submitting to silly feelings that were so insignificant to everyone else, even myself and yet I let them take over. The moment I did that I lost everything and have no one but my over-hopeful mind to blame.

Dreamy little Ray didn't deserve the harsh reality we were in but neither did he deserve to be lied to. I know my truth cut him deep but I didn't want to hear about Evangeline. She- it- made me think of that ignominious night where I felt so happy.....and now felt my insides grind-ed, punched-down and charred.

Nothing in me felt hatred for Charlotte- jealousy bitter as endive maybe but the hate for left for myself. I hated myself. Hated letting myself think the world was fair or kind. Hatred that i led myself into this pain. Hatred for not hating the cause of all my pain.

I promise myself that I will never think or name the pain. I can....will break the habit of thinking, caring or anything ever again for my pain. I will grow to ignore the emptiness and learn to hate the pain. I had the rest of my slimy, green, damned frog life to overcome it.

I will stop feeling sorry for myself and push the pain down. If that means erasing my mind of all I have lost and still covet for then I will. It was all I could do until the suffocating lessened.

* * *

Gold surrounded me. Satin, diamonds, elegance...I was in a world of elegance. The sight of it all was breathtaking. I had this all in my head my whole life but actually being in it, seeing it sparkle....It was gorgeous and stupendous and....words weren't enough. It was all so much better then in my dream... The smells were familiar but so much better here.

I was looking up at the magnificent crystal chandelier when I heard 'Almost There'. Even the sounds were better. I heard my theme song being strung in harmony with a piano. It was a new edition to my timeless fantasy and I liked it.

I really liked the silhouette of the played. Tall, broad shoulders and an air of laisser faire. This was a dream so the inflation in my chest was inconsequential. I felt whole and joyful letting myself feel like this.

My smile was absolutely undeniable. I had everything I wanted. "Naveen?"

I expected to see his magnanimously handsome face, with the carefree smile I loved but instead the ukelele player had a long nose, glasses and pruturding chin. My heart and face spiraled into the ache of regret i failed to avoid again.

"Now, isn't this a whole lot better than hoping around a bayou for the rest of your life?"

The gravely voice made me jump. There was the bony, malaise witch-doctor; his feet up, sipping a tall glass of Castell del Remei.

"Shadow Man." My only company that was real, living and atrocious. Years of malicious rumors and my nightmarish adventure proved him to be the spiteful creature his infamy claimed him to be. topped by a thin mustache, his smile was sinister.

He played with his fortune-telling cards as he approached me. Everyone always had stories of the Shadow Man's half-true fortunes. He took very little from them but time and small change- and gave them horrible scars free-of charge.

"Gotta hand it to you, Tiana," he was getting too close to me, i wanted to squeeze my nails into my hand but there was something hard and oval in my hand. One side was smooth, the other had an evil little face craved in. "When you dream, you dream _big_, just look at this place!"

He circled me, like a vulture, then waved his arms to my beautiful restaurant. His enthusiasm seemed so real. It was amazing and brillant and busy....just like I knew the real thing would always be.

"Gonna be the crown jewel of the Crescent City!" His voice rang but it didn't disturb anyone. Everything stayed perfect; people enjoyed their meals presumably made by me. Everything was blissfully perfect.

"And all you have to do to make this into a reality....is handover that ol' talisman of mine."

Everything was perfect...and there's no such thing as perfect. "No." I held up his evil talisman "This-" Ray didn't explain what is was but "- this is not right."

I held it as far away from him as I could. He could try to overpower me psychically but that wasn't his style. The Shadow Man would dangle what I wanted (second) most in this world until he trapped me like a crab.

"Come on now, Darlin' ," He tried to look empathetic. He knew my history, maybe my future. "Think about everything you sacrificed..."

He made a swirling cloud of Georgia and her friend Celia. A little flashback of them disapproving my extra work, reminding me on how much I missed out. I didn't mind trading extra hours for some small get-tagethers but feeling excluded hurt. Missing out on things was my choice and I was not ashamed of it. Or being called boring......really.....

"What about all those nay-sayers who doubted you..." He was quiet but sounded angry. Annoyed at Duke's pessimism; which was petty to mention even. The disgusted by the Scrawny-Feiner's unbelievably predicta comment.

So few ever had faith in me. Yet they saw how hard I worked and how honest my heart was for it all. Most folks thought I was silly for wanting so much so young. In the long run it wouldn't matter; I really should not care but my softer side might

But I wasn't doing this everyone else's benefit. I wanted this for someone much more deserving.

"And don't forget you poor daddy." The Shadow Man said quietly while opening a little window blind. Outside looked like my Momma's house. It was an illusion I knew but seeing Daddy again...I went to the window; the Shadow Man struck a central chord, almost like when he made the imitation Naveen. It wasn't the same level but it whisked me just as bad.

"Now that was one hard working man; double, sometimes triple shifts. (Daddy slouched into the house, he looked so weak.) Never lettin on how torn-down and bone-tired he really was..."

Illusion Daddy was rubbing his sore neck but perked up when he heard me- well, my little girl self. He faked being well to me for years. Such a good man, I smiled a bit.

"Shame all that hard-work never amounted to more than a busted-up old jumbo pot (the image shifted to us sharing our jumbo with the neighbors) and a dream that never got off the back porch."

The Shadow Man was stringing me along like a bass. I looked at the talisman- so much was wrong in this world. It was wrong my Daddy died unfulfilled. It was wrong for me to never finish our dream. So amoral for such good to die empty deaths.

"But you! You can give your poor Daddy _everything_he ever wanted..." It would only mean I had to allow his evil to flourish. Even though I didn't know how, Naveen still wouldn't be in my life because of this Voodoo. That shouldn't matter anymore because he choose something else. But even indifferent, Naveen would want me to live my life to the fullest; Daddy would too, and understand after all I did over the years..

"Come on Tiana, your almost there..." Why should it matter how I got it anymore? Working hard didn't get either of us where we wanted to be. So maybe indulging was the path to take. I'd really work at my restaurant when it turn solid so I wasn't completely folding into temptation. I felt my hand slowly drift to the Shadow Man's cold fingers as I looked at my family with little me.

"My Daddy never did get what he wanted..."

Illusion Daddy kissed his pretty wife, my young mother, while he held little me. They smiled, then we hugged one another. We each had such big smiles. We were so happy then; Daddy was not an improvised man. Nor was he a indolent man. Shadow Man was wrong. He was proud of his family- he was proud of me now.

"But he had what he needed...(!)" I lefted the talisman and heard the Shadow Man's worried gasp and cracking fist. "He had love!"

I looked the Shadow Man in arduous fury for attempting to doop my family and I. How dare he accuse us of giving up so easy! "He never lost sight of what was really important!"

The Shadow Man backed away from my resolute, fearing for my hand with his evil trinket. "And neither will I!"

I left my arm high then threw the trinket hard to the floor- it didn't smash. I saw it fly to the ceiling; Shadow Man's wicked shadow was holding the talisman's by its shadow and then gave it to the real Shadow Man. He grinned a vile grin.

The beautiful room faded and turned into the gloomy graveyard. The Shadow Man laughed a deep, cruel laugh and pointed a bony finger at me. Purple mist came from his index finger- pink mist twirled around me and everything was getting huge! I was a little green frog once again...With a cane poking into my thin ribs.

"Ya'll should've taken my deal! Now your gonna spend the rest of your life a slimly little frog..." He said the last part with such disgust. Like I did three crazy nights ago. Frogs were tiny, dexterous and mistreated creatures but they weren't slimy! I was a frog but I was Tiana- and he wasn't in control!

"Shadow Man; it's not slime, it's mucus!" I shot my avid tongue and caught the evil trinket. It retracted back into my ready fingers- I smashed with with all my froggy strength!

The Shadow Man stared in rabid fear. The background was starting to glow purple around him, I hopped away when zooming symbols started to chase him. He tried to gather the tiny bits but it was futile.

The tombstones were breaking into floating, horrid masks- evil little dolls started digging out of graves. The Shadow Man tried to smile and smart-aleck to his 'friends' but they all knew he was their terrified victim.

"This is just a minor set-back in a major operation! (his hair was coming undone but he still tried sweet-talk) I still got that Froggy Prince stashed away!"

He was still a frog! So that talisman made a fake Naveen- and the real Naveen was still an unmarried frog! The scene was still terrifying- the Shadow Man back into a huge horned mask and started to draw the anxious Shadow Man in his huge mouth. There was furious drumming and voiced going "Bump BA bumP BuMP BUMP"!

His Shadow held to his human feet while the human body tried to claw into the earth. The Shadow Man was still promising ruefully as he was dragged my the feet. I saw his shadow's outline in the mouth and then a huge green flash. It was so bright I had to look away.

Everything was silent, I looked at where the grisly mask had been. The grave was altered; there was the ugly, distorted face craved in. It read 'Facilier'. My heart pounded so I tried to calm it down.

Then I heard the old clock toll. The night was not over- Mardi Gras was not over and, most important, Naveen and I were still a frogs!

I had to find him so I hopped to the street. I was facing the street near the church. It was empty except for an officer car. Two police men were dragging a plump man into their car. Big Daddy was still dressed in his King costume, watching and directing the arrest.

Lottie was sitting near the open church door, still a bride, facing down. There was Naveen, green and tiny on one knee.

So that wasn't him on the float but the Naveen I knew still wanted to be rich. Obviously wanted to be rich no matter what it cost me.

I hopped around the back so so neither would see me. He was so childish and selfish...and nothing in me wanted him different. But, my head said, I shoudl be with someone more mature and caring. The spell was still in effect so after the kiss we would be humans and be where we were. A girl hopelessly in love with a greedy man who had jejune goals.

I sighed again; Lottie apparently got the whole zany story and now knew her place in it. On Naveen's sturdy human arm. "...you and Tiana will turn human again and then we're gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after, then end?!"

She sounded as giddy as was she was at Duke's. Lottie was a pink storm of emotion- she was extra excited about her dream coming true. She would be smiling with tears if she knew how good a partner she was getting.

Naveen sounded one-thousandth her excitement- he despised being held down by one (zesty) girl. "Yeah, more or less- but remember; you must give Tiana all the money she required for her restaurant. Because Tiana...."

Is a very great friend....someone he respects very and her dream....Naveen was a very gentle person so wanting to be so generous wasn't such a stretch....he knew he owed me for taking me on an magically adventure which lead to wonderfully awful consequences.

His voice was velvet smooth and dreamy. "...she is my Evangeline."

My heart swelled twice it's size; my lungs weren't gettin the air they needed, my head got foggy and I couldn't care less. My Prince wanted me as I wanted him. He was finally being a real man and caring for someone else more than himself. Naveen was what I needed; everything I wanted. And while his intent was lovely it was stupid; he couldn't believe I'd allow him to marry my best-friend for my dream. His plan was inadequate because it didn't involved us together; I was at flaut for leading him to believe he was less important than myself.

Lottie was about to plant her full lips on Naveen- I adored Lottie but had to squash her childhood dream. "Wait!"


	10. Warts and All

This was fun. I've fanfiked before but never, ever published

This is Naveen- I'm done with his darling and his little friend's POV. I started with the light-hearted playboy and I'm ending it with the jazz-crazy, lovesick Prince.

* * *

After years and years of Lawerence berating, amusing and servicing me I never once noticed he didn't enjoy. Not even the littlest tiniest, ittiest, bit; so strange. During my childhood I'd always included Lawerencein games- as the horse, the elephant, the goalie, the stool, the oven, the chair, the Great White Ape, the table, the sacrifice, the yatch, the After Effect of eating 400 pounds of chocolate.....I continued to ponder this as he squeezed my froggy throat.

"PRINCE! PRINCE NAVEEN! YOUR SHY AND RETIRING BRIDE TO BE IT GETTIN' ANTSY!!!"

BAM!!

Lawerence's- my soon-to-be-fiance -bashed through the church's huge, thick doors. Miss La Bouf; rich, blonde, voluptuous, apparently short-tempered and my darling's dear friend. Who I must wed soon after she sees Lawerence. The idea made me nauseated but in the grand scheme of things I was always destined to marry Charlotte Labouf.

Even if a sinister witch doctor turned me into a tiny, weak frog; even if my oldest aquantence betrayed me and tried to lock me away in a cramp little box.

And even though I'd been shot by an inevitable arrow, gone over the moon and deliriously fell for a beautiful chef I had obligations to proceed with. I promised my darling all her dreams would come true- none envolved she and I growing old with eighty-seven grandchildren so I had to fufill her dreams another way. That was my fate. To watch Tiana thrive from a distant- her never knowing what could have been so blissful.... but she had obligations to her own heart- which belonged to her dream. And that was all that mattered.

Lawerence took in a deep breathe, then turned to his pink little time-bomb. "Haha, hello Darling."

Predictably she screamed in disgust, then Lawerence screamed (throwing me in the air) and ran away. This is the moment to propose, like I was suspose to three days ago. Three days before finding a kindred spirit in a giant, splendid gator; a kindly, insightful romantic; an au courant wise-woman with enchanting swamp creature; a dazzling, ingenious, fiery, brilliant gemstone....

_Focus on the blonde! _I ordered myself while climbing onto the little table to see her.

" Bouf! Down here!" Her round blue eyes widen in shock.

Time for Princely charm- "Allow to introduce myself; I am the real Prince Naveen -"

SMASH! She crushed me, like Tiana did the night we met, but with a thicker book.

"...of Maldonia." Familiar head swelling and limbs aching. Ms. La Bouf was the third woman to whack me but didn't have first woman's force....no woman had that magnetic force..._focus!_

Ms. La Bouf gasped, smiled a very big smile and asked in a silly south accent. "Did you say _Prince_?"

I confirmed my declaration, then told the story of my transformation; adding Lawerence's treacherous role, Tiana's well-meaning misfortune (she gasped, she thought her 'Tia' took on a third job in another city, shame she hadn't made her& Lawerence's wedding cake). She carried me outside, her father had Lawerence arrested (sad but Justice). I got to the part about how the spell was exactly like a fairy tale (that got her eyes gleaming) and went on one knee while I said...

"...and the only cure for mine and my- your dear friend's true, beautiful form and my own is a kiss. A kiss from the... pretty, ostentatious woman I vow to spend..."

Her eyes were eager- so gullible, so un-Tiana like. Why couldn't I have been so well-put together while attempting confessing to my lovely Tiana. Ahh, she enjoyed my humiliation; she had such a light, warm laugh....._focus or she'll live a miserable life as an amphibian!_

"I vow to spend the rest of my days with you and only you- until death do us part....not too soon, of course, Strawberry." I smiled falsely and hoped she enjoyed the pet name. Tiana would've been my Chocolate Delight...she would've hated that name. Probably would've allowed it on anniversaries, holidays and whenever we'd eat chocolate cakes...._will never see over grass blades again or get her restuaraunt if you keep it up!_Charlotte had a confused but believing face- she believed in magic but not composition.

"Goodness Gracious, this is so much to absorb; alright, let's see if I got this right; if I kiss you before midnight (which is seconds away!) you and Tiana will turn human again (huge smile) and then we're gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after- the end?!"

She was thrilled by this story-book ending; so guiless and immature. Completely not Tiana in any sense or shade. And I'd wake up to this silly child every single morning, holding her purse, keeping myself from rolling my eyes while caressing her pale skin. I shrugged off my extreme discomfort; the sliver lining was Tiana would be happy in her restuaruant.

"Yeah, more or less....But remember; you must give Tiana all the money she requires for her restaurant. Because Tiana..." Was the most incredible, sparkling person in existence. The shining bright miracle of this very dark world...like a star- only so much, much, much better. Tiana was real and good and radiant...."She is my Evangeline."

Talking about another, beautiful woman to my betrothed wasn't apporpriate but what did it matter? Charlotte had no idea what Evangline meant, she probably just figured it to be Maldoian for something asinine 'dear friend' or 'debt collector'. I'd learn to be less honest in time; maybe in thirty years I'd be so numb not to say anything detectably romantic about Tiana...

Charlotte barely noticed my stealthy confession as she applied color to her wide mouth. "Anything you want, Suga. (smack) Pucker-up, Buttercup."

A frou-frou wife I was getting- maybe this was karma for being falsely corny with my multiple ex-lovers. Cruel and tough life was; it was short but marriage was long- I shrugged, looked away from the vapid girl as I pucker the most I could muster. Maybe pretending her mouth was Tiana's would make this life the tinniest, teeniest bit less misera-

"Wait!" Rang the honey-sweet voice I adored.

"I turned away from the faceless girl to see "Tiana?" hopping from behind the corner. She had been close enough to hear the last of my confession so she knew. I wasn't embarrassed to admit my feelings, more annoyed at how her knowing would hinder her. Tiana approved of sacrifice but she wasn't comfortable with being taken care of.....Ha, she'd be so miserable with a devoted husband.

"Tiana?!" Charlotte sounded bewildered to call this small, lovely frog that name.

"Don't do this." She pleaded with me; she care enough for me not to sacrifice my life but not enough to share it with me.

I had to show her I was serious about this(unlike my past parsimonious self). "I have to do this (and discussing it was ridiculous especially now) and we are running out of time!"

I tried turning to the confused blonde but Tiana grabbed my arm. "I won't let you!"

_Save your pity for your future sweetheart who would be hideously boring and not me_, I wanted to say but I stuck with truth. "But it's the only way to get you your dream"

I pushed her hand off me- how dare she try to stop for giving up my life for her! I wanted to hate her for being so frustrating. I truly hated her for making love her too much to feel unattainable dislike.

"My dream?" Tiana restated as if it were in another tongue and time to her. "My dream wouldn't be complete....without you in it."

Ice shot into my chest, then every part in me warmed. My head raised at her impossible words...they weren't right, they could not be true...Ahh, enough melancholy- it was getting so tiring. I smiled hopefully as I turned toward my lovely Tiana.

She smiled unguiltly and shrugged an adorable shrug. "I love you , Naveen."

Tiana was tying a dangerous knot; I wouldn't forgive her for bluffing to the Prince of Maldonia. What she was saying was everything I wanted to hear; everything I really needed to hear. I stood up, walked to the sitting frog I longed for so very, very much. I held out my small hands to her and asked, as she rose. "Warts and all?"

In the back of my mind I figured we might be missing the deadline but I couldn't care enough when my darling confirmed "Warts and all!"

She was earnest and beautiful and perfect... so much I could have done but the moment was so sweet we just touched our foreheads together. That wasn't satisfying so I put my left arm around her, she didn't let go my right. Impossibly, truly and simply perfect.

There was sniffling in the background. Ms. Charlotte's eyes were glossy while little tears went down her smiling face. She wiped them away, "All my life, I've read about True Love (she motioned to us, giggling at herself) in fairy tales and...Tia! You've found it!"

This was why my lovely chef cared for this bubbly girl. Charlotte wasn't really a ditz; she was a hopeless romantic. She was very gentle, so paralleled to my Tiana. Tiana was realistic and piratical and completely mine to mesmerize. She looked up at her friend with old, familiar love and appreciation.

"I'll kiss him, for you, Honey,' She cupped my small form in her hands, I allowed this parting with Tiana because no marriage was required. we were going to get everything in that moment. Charlotte and I smiled at one another; we cared little for each other but were gratified by our unequal devotion for Tiana.

We puckered, leaned in, life was fair and good again- DONG!

"Oh my word!" Charlotte gasped as she noticed both hands on twelve. The magic was over, her kiss would do nothing for our froggy forms. It was over....but Ms. Charlotte La Bouf wasn't a going to admit defeat (!), she grabbed in a very forceful way.

"Maybe that ol' clock's a little fast!" she kissed me, hard. I felt nothing inside or out. She tried again, many times, until my wide frog mouth was covered with her lip stick. I shrugged, admitting defeat; there wasn't a peck could do. Charlotte whimpered in disappointment, then sadly lowered me down.

"I'm- I'm so sorry...."

I sat in a frog position and looked at Tiana. Her promise to be with me for the rest of our lives in any shape or existence diverted our human salvation. We smiled, life was unfair but had it's great moments. Tiana was still mine, I was still hers- even with a life in the swamp, the outlook was very, very enjoyable.

"Tiana! Naveen!" Louis yelled in a desperate voice.

We hopped down the street to the distressed alligator. His claws were cupped together....Ray wasn't floating next to him, wasn't there comfort him in his humble, authentically good light.

"Louis, what is it?" I asked, not willingly but did anyhow.

The trumpeter looked into his claws sadly then lowered them us to see a small, fading light. "Shadow Man dun lay poor Ray real low..."

"Ray?" Tiana asked timidly...then gasped realizing who the fading glow was..."Oh no."

* * *

Even surrounded by millions of lightening bugs, the bayou was the darkest spot in the world. The humid bayou was unnaturally cold and extra murky. In Maldonia, people wear white and celebrate all the good the unfortunate lost soul did while living in this world. Even on horrible days as that, mourners laughed through their tears. Of course their was the time of silence but no one wanted the misery to last.

That was usually a fun tradition and Ray was more than deserving of a farewell party. Ray always loved seeing others happy and in comfort. The tiny, loyal, heroic firefly deserved so much more life. That was probably why I wasn't celebrating.

He was the most unselfish creature I'd ever meet in my life. His giant heart never stopped glowing, he spread love everywhere. Undieing love to his family, to his luminous darling, to his new-found, privileged friends. Almost no one in the world I was more lucky to have met than Ray. Almost, but that other, precious person and I weren't feeling that sort of tender at the moment.

A few hours ago I would've given my life to give Tiana her heart's desire;that sentiment hasn't or could ever change and her heart's desire is me. Amazingly enough, she and I were hopelesslyin love and would have many other nights (frogs or not) to be very happy....thanks to Ray. Ray valiantly died to bring us together; his final moments were joy in our reconciliation...and admiring his darling star. Such a noble, disillusioned little firefly.

Tiana and I stepped off Louis's nostril. Ray's enormous family surrounded us but they glowed very dimly. Two fellows carried Ray's corpse on a leaf. They placed his leaf-coffin on the water's surface. Tiana and I placed the Calla lilies next to him (it was a big leaf). The leaf drifted away, Louis soluted Ray with a sad tune.

I looked at Tiana, she looked at me- her eyes were full of woe. We read in one another's misty eyes an unspoken truth no one needed or wanted to admit. The others would say it was guilt talking but Tiana and I knew they were kindly wrong.

It was Ray's love for us that lead him to his demise.

Yes, it was the evil, damned Facilier that murdered him but Facilier couldn't not be what he was. He had his plans and aids and we shouldn't of asked Ray to aid us. No one ever asked him, he condemned himself to his righteous fate.

I should've tried to run with the shape-shifting talisman myself. I should've used my freaky tongue to unlock the little box. I would've admitted my feelings to Tiana when I wanted to, then we'd had agreed to be together even after I kissed Charlotte. I should've kissed Charlotte the night of the ball- maybe she was a princess then too and Tiana would've never kissed me or turned into a frog or ever whacked me or danced with me or ever knew me...or Ray.

Maybe if I never came to Louisiana everything would be good and fun and right again. I'd probably never had met Tiana, a revolting idea but neither of us enjoyed this night. Maybe we'd never enjoy our relationship again. Ray didn't stain our romance, he didn't spoil it- it was doomed from the start. Tiana was a much more rational person than I was, and I knew she agreed, in her way, everything I was feeling in that night. It was a horrible night and nothing could make it bearable- having Tiana should make me feel more incredible about life than ever but I could not see us being cheerful again when Ray was gone forever.

The world was so dissident and awful, the jolly, hilarious Louis continued to sniffle, my Tiana's tears glistened against the glow of the bayou; so miserable.

A glow?...the murky swamp shouldn't have any sort of light. The light was white so it wasn't a any of Ray's family's golden glow....and none of them could be so bright and singular. I looked up at the stary sky, the brightest star was Ray's Evagneline. She was luminous, of course, but she was getting stronger tonight. Looking up, really seeing the sky, I saw a second star on the right of Evangeline. A star that was just a beautiful and would always be next to her...as he always knew he would be.

The fireflies rejoiced and cheered. Louis smiled a toothy grin; Triumpth and glory shined off his every sharp tooh. I looked down and my glorious Tiana. We hadn't embraced since Ray's final moments; now we embraced for his greatest moment. He got everything we wanted- he got to be with his True Love. Unorthodox but undoubtly astonishing!

Tiana and I looked the incredible miracle. Life was crazy, unfortunate and always surprising. Life went down and up and everywhich way to test our stability. Love was something strong, irrational and inshakable- when true. And truth stands through gray and ugliness and dubiety.

* * *

"By the power invested by me, I now pronouce you Frog and Wife." The Voodoo preisted decalred happily.

Surrounded by animals, bugs, under spanish moss ...heh, why not? I never miagined I'd willing marry so actually being wedded to the woman I love while we were frogs wasn't as crazy as a person of regale birth might think. Since I was seven years old I feared being a husband- I discovered the fun girls long before then and enjoyed as many as I could- which was a lot. But I went with so many girls because they bored me easily. After the thirteen or so somes I thought I was in love, I figured my nature would only allow oh-so many women a week. Never did I imgaine I'd meet a women I'd want to spend every week with. But I did, and those bleak faces I scarely remeber can't regisiter how happy I felt now.

Even green, Tiana looked mesmerising. Hopping along her for the rest of my life wasn't really settling- it was getting more than deserved.

The only compromise to this happy marriage was were small amphibians that would have to start life always looking up and never see lf family and friends again. These facts might be sadder later, but mouring isn't nesscary when I won the most beautiful thing possible.

"Get to it, Hop along- give your lovely bride some suga." The old wise woman encouraged.

I gestured to the little white moth on me, he said his Congratulations as I placed a little green hand on my Tiana. She was looking sheepish, but very happy and she leaned forward to kiss me.

Every cell in me started to excite, muscle in me felt firmer, every inch of me felt like it was expanding and growing stronger. It even felt like she and I were weightless and things were spinning around us. Who would've thought marriage would feel so liberating?

Tiana took my hand off her cheek and twined it in her own fine fingers. She felt like she was expanding too, maybe I was feelilng her happiness in our touching. Her other hand was on my shoulder, it felt broader under her touch. As my hand went down her ribs to her waist, she felt fuller to me, curvier. It didn't matter to me if she was thin and flat, at the moment, I was just happy she was mine.

Hearing Louis blow his nose in the background, and the spinning feeling stopped, I took my mouth off her full lips. Gently looked into the beautiful amber eyes that now belonged to me. The were just as misty, under a thick rim of lashsed, surrounded by a smooth, sepia face.

The face was a heartbreakingly beautiful human face, who's eyes were wide with surprise and excitiment. My Tiana was human.... I looked down


	11. Author's Apology

**Author's note**

Yes, my last chapter is unfinished. Not on purpose, I was deeply in love when PatF came out, but that phase has passed.

The shame is that my last chapter was sooooo lovely! I wrote from Naveen's imagined heart and meant what I think he'd say.

I'm sorry for what I've done. The file is deleted, was a very, very long time ago. O I can try to bull-sh** it but it wouldn't live up to what I remember in vague details to be great.

But I will try.

Oh, fans of this might also want to look up another fun POV for the very spicy blonde-love-interest of **How to** **Train Your Dragon **(which has clouded my heart in ways I havn't felt since I don't know- seriously, very good movie.).

The author is despicable but the story is cute for funny-not-too-corny-romance fillers I know I crave late while doing laundry.


	12. Epilogue

I didn't like Ne-yo's song at the end of the movie but his cute little "Ms. Independent" helped.

…..

The face was a heartbreakingly beautiful human face, whose luminous eyes were wide with surprise and excitement. My Tiana was human (!)... I looked down to my very tone human body!

I was wearing a silly old-fashion green prince outfit; the silly poofy sleeves and cape combo. Too frilly for my taste but I'd could live with the green fabric being removable.

My Tiana was in a sparkling bright green and yellow hoop skirt. The bottom half was too big but her top half curved sinfully well. Sleeveless, showing her rich dark skin, up a slender neck to the stunning face I met on that fateful balcony. The perfect face was examining her sparkling dress, which was themed like a water lily.

A rough chuckle came from the background.

"Like I told ya'll," the too-clever old woman chirped, "Kissin a princess breaks the spell." The wonderful Voo-doo queen nestled her ever-loyal snake's head.

The brilliant truth was slowly daunting on me. "Once you became my wife (!, I turned to her gleaming face) that made you-"

"A princess." She curtsied. Tiana then grabbed my collar sensually closer to her lovely face. "You just kissed yourself a princess."

She was lovely even cocky. "And," grabbing her dimpling chin, large gleaming amber eyes, "I'm about to do it again."

And I planned to do it for as long as I possibly could.

…

Epilogue- Ten years later

My Tiana's palace was prospering fabulously; it was no shock to anyone but I was still proud of my darling wife….and, immensely proud of our beautiful little girl who was now seven-years old.

Eva had her mother's huge, amber eyes, adorable dimples and my well fit nose. Despite her parents' gorgeous good-looks, she was her own person already. Eva was incredibly insightful to a world only fitting for the magically experienced.

On the second floor is a party exclusive for our darling's special day. She was at the table of her six friends, with one drab little boy and her ridiculous god-mother.

Her thicker, but forever alluring father playing on his ukulele and his charming, scaly trumpeter singing to her :

" She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine"

(The seven little girls and one very big one swooned)

"She's got eyes of the goldest gleam  
As if they were made of cream  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by"

I was right above her precious little head.

"Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine" I kissed her curly little head, she giggled in appreciation. "Happy birthday, Pollywog."

"Thank you, Daddy. Thank you Lou Lou." She turned to Louis, though every other little girl was terrified of him, Eva was as affectionate with him as if he were a cream puff; which we knew him to be.

The big gator grinned happily. Louis and Eva adored each other, which I'm more comfortable with than Lottie's boy's friendship with my too-perfect baby girl.

Eva's still gorgeous mother rolled out her daughter's incredible birthday cake.

At least four-feet tall, it twirled like a spiral, the top a perfect little crown. It shined with glossy, purple butterflies against violet, blue icing with nicely splatters of silver.

The little party oogled at the beautiful cake; I was always in genius presence but was never unimpressed with my Tiana's work. She knew this, but didn't like me giving her the moment. She liked my awe to be secretly between us, which was more romantical so I played along.

"Not bad," I complimented causally while placing my hand on her curved him. Some women get mushier after children, Tiana just got yummier. "What kind of cake is it, Cookie?"

"Chocolate." She stated simply, I raised an eyebrow. We smiled.

"With a rum-raisin, tropical-fruit ganache." She whispered; Eva liked her mother's strange mixes but it was easier to be simple with guest.

"EEK! Tia!" Lottie shrieked, she jumped onto tiana's other arm. (Lottie and I respected and loved one another like good friends-almost family should but we had an unspoken rivalry to Tiana's attention.)

Charlotte was gushing to my darling superficially about something; I wasn't paying attention and knew Tiana was only listening halfheartedly. Lottie might steal our 'Tia' for a few minutes but I got her far more often and longer.

But what I was watching was Eva and Lottie's boy speaking secretly, him whispering to her like a little fiend. He had his mother's blue eyes, her blonde hair but looked like Charlotte's husband.

He appeared quiet and shy but I knew it was only a cover. Faux sweetness in front of adults and honestly sweet, naïve beauties to gain trust then jump when defenses are dull; he was crafty. And taking his time, never dropping the charade no matter how many times I happened onto them. He was quick; I respected it but didn't like that.

Eva giggled at what the boy said, I pouted. She needed a distraction from the pink boy; something pure to look at with her even purer eyes.

"Present time!" I put my gift in between the two never-be-sweethearts. Smiling my handsome smile at the lovely little angel I bowed down to.

"Why does it haf holes?" a little girl in an orange dressed asked.

I just smiled wider, pushed the boy farther from Eva, and encouraged my little beauty to open it.

Louis did a drum roll in the background as Eva unwrapped her present.

She'd love this, as I did as a child; which was why I contacted Grandfather and Grandmama to ship one to us.

She took off the lacey top of the box, everyone watched her look into the box.

What looked like a paintbrush met my little pollywog in the eyes. Eva blinked, her face serious but mostly calm curiosity. The 'paintbrush' flipped his ear out, making him look more like a fox.

Eva smiled a tiny bit, I smiled wider, and the other guests ( even Lottie) shrieked rat and scattered.

My wary Tiana, my fascinated daughter, myself, Louis and the little pipe fox stayed where we were.

"Umm, what is…..?" Tiana asked slowly. Not wanting to spoil the moment but still having a concerned parent tone.

"A pipe-fox." I explained, Lottie gone, my turn to distract Cookie. "A thin, cute, spiritual animal I had as a child."

The friendly long, thin creature twirled around Eva's neck, she smiled invitingly.

"It's cute but also a protective creature, like a peace bringer." I stroked the tiny head, not much different from its tail.

"Like a good Juju." Tiana stated. She didn't know how nice these were as pets but liked my idea. She smiled an approving smile, then bent down to our child. "You're right, it is very cute." She gently stroked the fox then the cuter girl.

Tiana smiled at her, and then turned to me. "We better find the other children before they decapitate themselves in the kitchen."

"Ya'll go look," Louis offered sweetly, then glowered at the fox. "Me and Evey'll entertain her new favorite."

"Please find them, they'll miss the fruity gaunche cake." Eva stated, but was mostly distracted by her new pet. Louis looked sour, I just grinned as Tiana and I left for the others.

We found three silly, nervous girls. I explained the 'icky' thing was harmless and they should go back to the chocolate cake.

"Three girls down, five to go." I stated while we were entering the kitchen.

Tiana lightly slapped my hand with a spoon. "When you will realize Lottie's sweet boy isn't a malicious deviant out to steal our daughter's purity?"

"After the family leaves for China like I keep suggesting every Sunday or so" Tiana stared at me drily. Then started tracing the spoon from my ear to chin to neck.

"You're a ridiculous, loving Father." She said it in share with scolding parent, amused companion and affectionate lover.

I threw the spoon behind my head and pulled her into a kiss- she didn't fight.

"We're never alone anymore." I whined in an velvety voice…again.

"We never were." She stood on her toe's tips for another kiss- it was sweet but unapologetic. "And until Eva's grown up…."

I cringed and added "and Lottie moves to China."

"We have a wonderful family, we're gonna put up with that as much as we can bear." Tiana was the sensible one, but it didn't make her boring- it saved us from some inappropriate moments the general public doesn't always approve.

I sighed a smile, "I like family." Especially the kisses I get from a certain part of it, "So we'll have another lovable bother to deal with…ok?" I nuzzled her neck, she shivered happily.

"Soon." She stated, that was a very clear indication of more snuggling.

Tiana pushed me back a little, "Sooner than you might be comfortable with…."

She looked me in the eyes deeply. My palms were on the small of her back, she moved the right one to her front torso.

Achitanza…."Really? Unfair, I wanted to try more." I pouted a very happy smile.

Tiana laughed quietly. "No. We still have to try, try, and try again."

Our embrace started sweet, then we heard a little squeak. Tiana broke our contact; we bent down to see a little girl with large front teeth under the table.

"Mayble, cher, would you like some cake?" Tiana asked, in a professional grown-up way.

The girl nodded, took Tiana's hand and we faced the door. As the girl was out the door, I held my wife there for a moment longer.

In her little ear whisper, "Eva should have sleepover tonight. It is her special night."

Tiana rolled her eyes at my hopeful grin. "We'll see. Charlotte loves dressing her up so we ask as soon as she's found."

I pretended to be annoyed with her- she knew our darling in Charlotte's boy's dark company without protection didn't suite well with me.

But a night alone with my beautiful wife could distract me for a good, long bit.

Besides, if Louis hadn't eaten his completion, my little spy would protect precious Eva from anything that wicked boy tried. I smiled as I imagined Lottie's boy locked scared stiff in a closet alone.

Tiana and I scarcely agreed, which was fun; but she just might agree on this idea.

Maybe Raeline or just Raymound…..both sounded like very fine names.

The End


End file.
